Confessions
by ArwenTurner
Summary: -Unsure Of Rating. PG13 Just to be safe-. Based on the Usher song "Confessions." Harry makes a mistake that comes back to haunt him and puts his relationship with Hermione in danger. HH. Twist. -Chapter 14 up 25 Feb-
1. A Date To Remember

**Confessions.**

**Chapter 1.**

_AN...This isn't a song fic, but it's based on the song "Confessions", on Usher's album of the same name. Post Hogwarts. Again, I own nothing, not the song, not the characters...zip...except the plot._

Hermione was rifling through her wardrobe, randomly picking out clothes, turning her nose up, and flinging them onto the bed behind her, where Ginny was sitting.

"There must be something in there!" Ginny said, removing the pair of black trousers from her head, which Hermione had just flung on her.

"Ahah!" Hermione said, lifting out a slinky black dress and holding it against her. Ginny's face lit up.

"It's beautiful, Hermione!" She said.

Hermione examined it again. "Naah, too revealing." She said, before chucking it onto her bed. This went on for what seemed to be ages for Ginny.

"Too frumpy."

"Too white."

"Too red."

"Too slutty...is this mine?"

"Too red..."

"Too bridal."

"Too black!"

"Too green...hey, this is yours!" She said, chucking a green flowery top to Ginny.

"Too oriental."

"My Hogwarts robe?! I still have that?"

Ginny busied herself with tidying up the mess that was already on her bed, occasionally grabbing items from the air as they were flung at her. Ginny looked up, for she had noticed that the chucking of clothes had stopped.

"This is it!" Hermione said, grinning and running into the bathroom, which had a door linking it to her bedroom...she'd had her dad do that for her, so that it was "just like an en-suite", although it still had another door in the hall.

"Thanks for showing me." Ginny grumbled, as she set about putting Hermione's clothes back in the wardrobe. "I don't even know why she's bothering so much, it's just a date with Harry...and it's not like she's never been on one of _them_ before! He's not going to care!" she moaned on to the empty room. Just as she was putting the last top in, the bathroom door opened, revealing a grinning Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, you look gorgeous, it's perfect!" She exclaimed, as Hermione done a twirl.

Hermione had fixed her hair to just a few loose curls at the bottom, with long silver drop earrings shining through. She was wearing a white dress, well, a top and skirt, which flattered her slim figure magnificently. The skirt went straight down her legs, flaring ever-so-slightly at the bottom, and the top was a simple strappy-top design, with thin little silver streams running through it, so that it shimmered in the light. There was a small silver chain on her neck, which Harry had bought her for Christmas in the last year of Hogwarts. The look was completed with a little light make up and a flowery perfume.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

"Well...nothing...but he _is _taking me to _Rosabella's _tonight..."

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed. "That's like the most expensive, most romantic restaurant in town!"

"Yeah." Hermione grinned. "That's why I wanted to dress up a bit!"

"He must love you! You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, well, he'll be here soon to pick me up, so shoo!"

"Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Ginny smiled, as Hermione ushered her to the fireplace in the living room of her apartment. "Remember to tell me how it goes!"

"I will, I will." Hermione said, hugging her friend goodbye. "And say congratulations to Ron for me!"

"I will. See ya!" Ginny said, before taking a handful of floo powder and saying her destination. And she was gone.

Hermione ran back upstairs and checked herself in the mirror a few more times and grabbed a light jacket and went into the living room to wait.

Sure enough, five minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. Beaming, she opened it, to see Harry standing there in a black shirt and trousers. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Wow...you look amazing!" He breathed, and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"So do you!" She smiled.

"Well, you coming? The table's booked for 7.30." He said, checking his watch.

"Yep!" She said, and shut the door, locking it behind her. They walked to the restaurant, which wasn't far from Hermione's. Harry told the waiter their reservation, and, smiling, the young man showed them to their table. The restaurant was beautiful, with candles on each table, and soft music playing in the background.

"Thank you." Hermione said, as they sat down and were given menus.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter smiled at them.

"Um...a bottle of house white please." Harry said, and the waiter nodded and left.

"This is really beautiful!" Hermione said, looking about the restaurant.

"Well, so are you!" Harry smiled.

Soon the waiter returned with their wine and poured it into glasses, and took their order for their meals, which came not long after. They smiled at each other as they ate, and talked mainly about Ron's wedding, which was coming up soon.

"It's so great those two finally got together." Harry reminisced.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled at him, as the waiter took their plates away.

"Desert?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks, I'm full." Harry said. "Hermione?"

"No, I couldn't. Thank you." She said, as the waiter left again.

Harry pushed the candle to the side and took Hermione's hands in the centre of the table. "Well, there was a reason I asked you here tonight."

"Yeah...?" Hermione asked, heart fluttering.

"Well, we've been going out for nearly 3 years now...."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled.

"And, well...I want to ask you...if you'll move in with me." He finished, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh Harry! Yes!" She smiled, kissing him over the table. "Yes!"

"Good!" He smiled. "So...you wanna stay at mine tonight?"

"Sure!" She smiled.

Finishing the last of the wine, they got the bill, and paid, with a small tip. Hermione put her jacket over her arm as they walked out, arm-in-arm.

They turned into a small alleyway beside the restaurant and apparated to Harry's. He put the key in the lock and let them in. Harry's apartment was strangely quite tidy...for a guy's place, and it was larger than Hermione's. He took her jacket and hung it on the rack at the door. She turned to him and pushed him up against the door, kissing him deeply. He put his arms round her and ran them up her back. She pulled away and smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

Giggling, Hermione walked into the open-plan living room and kitchen, and sat on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, looking towards the television.

"Sure. What you wanna watch?" He said, joining her on the couch.

"Erm...Just something light...how about '_Grease'_?" She suggested, presenting the video box.

"Sure." He grinned and sat back while she put it on. She came back to the couch and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

They managed to watch the first half-hour before they were kissing again, and missed the rest of the movie.

"Oh, looks like it's finished." Hermione smiled, running her hands through his hair as the credits rolled up.

"Just glad I've seen it before." Harry laughed, kissing her again. "It's getting late. Coming to bed?"

"Okay." She smiled and followed him to his room.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2.**

Hermione woke the next morning in Harry's arms, and smiled. That was the best feeling in the world. She could lie there forever. Snuggling further into his chest, she closed her eyes again and fell promptly back asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry's eyes flickered open. He looked down at the top of Hermione's head. He smiled to himself, loving that he was allowed to have her half dressed in his bed in the morning. Ever since he had started getting feelings for her in second year he had longed for her, and he sighed at the memory of the first time he held her in his arms...as his girlfriend...and when they shared their first kiss...and his memory whizzed through their relationship...from the look on Ron's face when he told him...to the first time he woke with her in his arms. He knew he wanted to be with Hermione forever, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. As this thought ran through his head, another word came up..."_Marriage._" Sure, he'd love to have Hermione as a wife one day, heck, he'd marry her tomorrow...but he didn't want to seem as to rushing into things. He could never love anyone else, and he hoped she felt the same. But does the fact that he's not going to propose today show doubt? No, it can't. They had talked about marriage one day, but both wanted to concentrate on settling in their jobs and establishing themselves first, before anything else. Just as all these thoughts were confusing themselves in his head, He noticed Hermione stirring. She stretched her legs out and he could see her toes dancing through the duvet. She stretched an arm out and flopped it over Harry's stomach.

"Morning!" He said, kissing her head.

"Hey!" She smiled, kissing his bare chest "Morning to you too!"

He smiled and brought his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Mmm."

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay here, we'd better get up._ You've _got a move to do!" He said, sitting up.

"Oh! Do I have to?" She said mockingly.

"Well, don't you want to wake up to gorgeous old me every morning?"

Hermione grinned eagerly and nodded. "That's the motivation I needed!"

They quickly got dressed and went through to the kitchen and had some toast and tea. After the small breakfast, Harry led her to the fireplace.

"Ready?" He smiled, offering her the floo powder dish. "You go first! I'll be along in a minute!"

She smiled and took a handful of floo powder, gave him a quick kiss and she was gone.

Harry went to grab his floo powder...but stopped. In the Wizarding world, moving house is no problem, and doesn't take much time at all, but they'd still need help. Stepping into the fireplace, he said "The Burrow."

A few minutes later, he stumbled into the Weasleys' kitchen, where Molly was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Oh, Harry dear! Lovely to see you!" She said, getting up and hugging him.

"Hello Molly! Ron about?"

"Yep, he's upstairs. Go on up!" She smiled.

He smiled back at her and made his way up to Ron's room. The door was open, so he walked in. Ron was sitting on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey!" Harry grinned. Ron looked up from his magazine.

"Oh, Hey Harry! What's up?" Ron asked, a curious look on his face.

"Well...I asked Hermione to move in with me." He said, beaming.

"Oh, mate, that's fantastic! Congratulations!" He grinned, getting up and giving Harry a quick man-hug, patting his back twice for good measure.

"Yep, anyway, are you busy today? We could kind of use some help. There's a free dinner in it!"

"Free food? Definitely!" Ron said. "Will I ask Ginny too?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Harry smiled, as Ron bounded out of the room to ask Ginny, who also still lived at home. He heard her door open and could faintly hear Ron saying "Harry's asked Hermione to move in with him!....Yeah, I know! Anyway, want to come and help her move?"

A few minutes later, Ron came back, Ginny in tow. Ginny still startled Harry slightly when he saw her. At 20 years old she had blossomed beautifully. Harry could hardly believe it was the same little Ginny he had grown to know in Hogwarts. If it was anyone else, he may have found her more attractive, but she was still Ron's little sister, and there was something weird about that, especially when they were friends too.

"Hey Gin! You look great!" Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks! Oh, and congratulations about Hermione!" She smiled at him.

"Well, we off then? I said to Hermione I'd follow her to her place, but she doesn't know I was coming here, so..."

"Aaah, can't keep the lady waiting then! Right there with you!" Ron said, as the three of them walked downstairs.

"Hey mum, guess what? Hermione's moving in with Harry!"

"Oh Harry dear, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Molly beamed.

"Well, me and Ginny are going to help her move." Ron grinned again.

"Okay. See you all later!" She said, giving them all a hug and offering the floo powder bowl, which they each took in turn and vanished, of to Hermione's.

Minutes later, the three of them appeared in the living room, to a very startled Hermione.

"I brought some helpers!" Harry said, walking over to Hermione and kissing her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Look at you two." Ron shook his head. "Moving in together. I mean, look at me, I'm 21 years old...I'm getting married to Lavender in just over a month's time and I'm still living at home! It's been impossible to find a place suitable!" He grumbled, flopping down on Hermione's couch.

"Hey..." Hermione said, with her 'thinking-face' on. "I've an idea...you don't have to...but how about you move in here? I'd only have to find someone else anyway, and who better than two of my friends!"

"Seriously?" Ron blinked, relief of not having to house-hunt anymore flooding over him.

"Yeah! Well, I'm not going to be here, am I!" She said, smiling up at Harry.

"Wow, Hermione! Thanks! I'll need to speak to Lavender, of course..."

"No problem!" Hermione smiled.

"Well, now that's all sorted, how about we get all this into boxes?" Harry glanced around at Hermione's trinkets and stuff.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't own too many possessions, little keepsakes and memories, her clothes, and all of her books, so it didn't take the four of them long to pack up the small flat. A few hours later, they were standing in the newly bare-looking living room, which was filled with brown boxes. Someone would use _Mobilarbus_ to move as many boxes as possible (usually only one or two) into the fireplace, then squeezed in beside them and used the floo powder to transport it to Harry's, unload the boxes then go back. Thankfully, Hermione had decided to let Ron and Lavender have her furniture and appliances, which saved _a lot_ of time and effort.

At about 6pm, they all made their way to Harry's, all the boxes having been moved, and their jobs done.

"How about just phoning for a take-away?" Harry said, dropping onto the couch. Although it hadn't been too stressful a move, they were all still tired. "Pizza sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Harry found the menu for the local muggle pizza place. After some deliberating over the menu, he phoned for their orders, and 20 minutes later, they had pizza and Pepsi.

Harry done the honours of pouring the Pepsi into everyone's wine glass. Grinning, he sat down beside Hermione and put his arm around her waist.

"To Harry and Hermione!" Ron said, and they all clinked glasses.

"You're all so lucky!" Ginny said, munching on her first slice of Pizza. "I mean, here's our own Harry and Hermione, _finally_ getting their act together and settling down." Harry grinned at this and pulled Hermione closer to him. "And Ron. Even Ron's found someone."

"Oi!" Ron laughed, playfully hitting her arm.

"Oi back! You know I'm happy for you and Lavender! It's just...I want one! I want to find my someone!"

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione smiled. "You know he's out there somewhere, and soon, destiny will have it's way and you'll meet him!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said, taking another slice of Pizza.

"It's just always been my dream, ever since I was a little girl, to be married one day, and have kids and everything. I guess it comes from being in such a big family myself!" She smiled shyly at Ron.

"You'll find someone, Gin. He's probably under your nose and you didn't realise it...look at me and Hermione...and Ron and Lavender!" Harry said.

"Yeah, but things with Neville didn't really work out, did they? And that was back in 4th year!" Ginny sighed.

"But...Ginny my friend..." Hermione started, a twinkle in her eye. "You know what you need right now, more than a man, more than friends, more than anything?"

"What?" Ginny looked at her confused, as she watched Hermione walk into the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and a big bar of chocolate, which she presented with a grin on her face.

"Oooh, now there's happy!" Ginny grinned, grabbing the chocolate and taking a piece while Hermione poured the wine. She took a sip of hers and put it on the table, before lying back on the couch in Harry's arms again. "I'm going to love living here." She smiled, reaching to sip her wine.


	3. Drunken Mistakes

**Chapter 3.**

"Have a good time!" Harry hugged Hermione one Friday evening.

"I'm sure I will!" Hermione kissed him softly.

"And don't get too drunk!" He winked. "The idea of five giggling girls with alcohol in their system...and how they gossip about men...it scares me!"

"Harry. It's a _hen night_! You're supposed to get drunk!" She giggled.

"Oh well." He said, sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow, prepared for the huge hangover!"

"Love you!"

"Love you!" He grinned, as he watched her leave.

He sighed. Lavender's hen night, which both he and Ron, and Neville, and Dean and Seamus had been worrying about: was tonight. From experience of the girl's dorm slumber-parties at Hogwarts...they could barely imagine what would be going on now, as adults...with more alcohol. They had cringed to think about the scariness that was a group of girls together...and worst...their girlfriends. Ok, granted, it was only Harry, Ron and Dean who had girlfriends going, but Neville and Seamus were close friends with all the girls too, and they worried just as much. As smart as any of the boys were..._none _had too much of a clue where girls were concerned. Sure, some things had changed as they got to their final years of school and beyond...but girls were still the biggest mystery out there.

Sighing, Harry sat down and took out a few beers. He had originally arranged to meet the rest of the boys in the pub that night, but that got cancelled at the last minute, as Dean and Seamus were working in the morning, and Neville was visiting his gran for the weekend. They had decided to just call it off, as they had the stag party the week after anyway.

So now, Harry was left wondering what to do. He turned on the television and flicked through the channels. There was some chat show on, '_boring_', a programme about decorating your house, '_Hermione likes those things_' , A cookery programme, an old black and white film...all the choices weren't interesting him. He finally settled on a football game. He had never gotten to like football that much, as his love of Quidditch put him off much else, and football was so boring without magic. All the same, it was still a sport, and the most interesting thing on tv. After a few hours, and a few more beers, Harry dosed off on the sofa. He was awoken by a banging on the door at 11.30pm. Alarmed, he leapt up and answered it. It was Ginny. A very drunk Ginny.

"Hey...aren't you meant to be at the hen night?" Harry asked.

"I..um...oh yeah, so I was." She slurred, stumbling past him into the house.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked, a little unsure as to what to do.

"Everything's fiiiine!" She drawled. "They wanted to move on to another pub, but I said I was going home." She said, hiccupping a few times.

"Oh, alright." He said, awkwardly. "You just going to crash here then?"

"Oooh, can I?" She giggled. Harry didn't see what was funny, but then again, by the looks of it, she had had much more to drink than him.

"Um, sure." He said. "Erm, do you want a glass of water or something? Tea?"

"Oooh, water would be...hic lovely." She said, sprawled on the couch.

Harry shook his head and went into the kitchen to pour her a glass of water. When he returned, she had stood up, and, wobbling slightly, was looking about the room.

"Oooh, there's our Harry!" She slurred, staggering over to him. "Always caring for...hic...everyone!" She said, grabbing the water, sloshing some onto the carpet. "Oooops!" She giggled, and put the glass on the table.

"That's ok, it's only water, It'll dry." He said, slightly disturbed at the sight of Ginny.

She walked backwards and fell back onto the couch.

"Come sit with me, Harry." She said, her mood somewhat changed from the giggles she had been previously.

He walked over and sat beside her. He was surprised when she flung her arms around him and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey! What's up? Come on!" He said, hugging her.

"Imnevergonnafindaman!" She wailed. "Noonewantstoloveme."

"Oh come on, Ginny, I'm sure you'll find someone!" He soothed.

This just made her wail even harder.

"OhHarryImsorry!" She sniffed, pulling away, somehow regaining some of her senses.

"It's ok." He smiled.

"Oh, you're too nice sometimes." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"I just don't like to see my friends upset." He looked at her. Normally he'd be a little uncomfortable being so close to her, but he'd had a few beers, so he couldn't see anything wrong.

"So how was the hen-night goi..." Harry started, but before he could finish, Ginny had leapt on him, pressing her lips to his. He was too startled to move for a few seconds, but sense soon came to him as he pushed her roughly off him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

"Oh come off it, Harry!" She said violently, leaning in again. Harry leapt to his feet.

"Oh come on! All those signals, It's so obvious!" Ginny slurred.

"There were no signals!" Harry shouted.

"Well...I could sense it." Ginny smiled, putting her tongue between her teeth playfully.

"You could sense nothing, get out of my house!" He yelled, grabbing her arm to pull her off the couch.

"Oh fine, touchy!" Ginny spat, before marching to the door, although not in as straight a line as she thought. She fumbled with the door handle and slammed the door shut behind her.

Harry stared in disbelief at the door where she had just left. What had just happened? He fell onto the couch and put his head in his hands. He had just kissed Ginny..._No, Ginny kissed me. Oh god, what the hell have I done? NO, theres nothing wrong, she was just a bit drunk and kissed me, I shoved her away and kicked her out...oh god._

He sighed again. His first thougt would normally be to call Ron and moan about what an idiot he'd been...but he couldn't...this was his _sister._ His heart sank at the image of Hermione's face if she found out. He loved Hermione so much, he loved her more than life itself....and he goes and nearly ruins it..._nice one, Harry!_ He thought. _The only good thing you've got going in your life and you go and kiss someone else like you don't appreciate her._ He stood up and walked towards his room, kicking the wall on his way in for good measure.

This didn't help much, as the room still smelled faintly of her perfume from when she had gotten ready earlier that evening...the clothes she had been wearing that afternoon were folded neatly ontop of the laundry basket...he still didn't know why she did that...usually at night, when she changed, she'd fold her clothes and just lie them ontop of the laundry basket...that was unless her clothes were trailed on the floor, along with his...leading to the bed.

He quickly got undressed, putting his clothes and Hermiones into the laundry basket and climbed into bed. The pillows smelled of her hair, as if to push his guilt by leaving little reminders of her everywhere. She'd only been living with him about a week, but then again, she'd always been a part of his house, as they were rarely apart before the move. It took him a long time to sleep, and when he did, it was a restless sleep, with odd dreams of the faces of his friends, and Hermione...all disappointed in him...Hermione was crying...it was horrible. He woke up at around 2am and sat up in bed, head in his hands. You really don't realise how lucky you are to have something until you jeopardise it.


	4. Bread And Milk

**Chapter 4.**

Harry woke at 9am the next morning and stretched his arms out. Noticing the space beside him was empty, he remembered Hermione had stayed at Lavenders after the hen night. He smiled at the thought of her coming in later with a hangover. Suddenly the memory of the night before crept back into his head. He was plagued with guilt, yet, in all reality, he hadn't done anything wrong...but it still ate away at his conscience. Groaning, he slid out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He caught sight of his reflection and sighed.

A few minutes later, he came back into the bedroom and got dressed and made the bed. Stretching his arms out again, he yawned into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Just as he was rummaging about for a cup and a teabag, the door opened and a very groggy-looking Hermione shuffled into the room.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned, clutching her head and walking bleary-eyed towards him.

"You're home early!" Harry smiled, hugging her.

"Couldn't get any sleep in that house." She said simply, before making her way to the bedroom and flopping down on the already-made bed.

Harry followed her in, amused, and leant against the door-frame. "Want a cup of tea?" He offered.

"Oh no." She murmured to the pillow. "I just need sleep."

"Okay then. Well I'm going out soon, we're running low on bread and milk and I was going to talk to the guys about stag night arrangements." Harry said, watching the lifeless Hermione on the bed.

"Ok. But...one piece of advice..." She started, "DON'T have alcohol."

Laughing, Harry went back to the kitchen and made his tea, and leaned against the worktop, sipping it. He hated feeling guilty...and had never wished to ever be in this situation. He'd never dream of soberly cheating on Hermione, he loved her more than anything else in the world, and would never wish any harm on her. Shaking his head, he downed the last of his tea and sat the cup in the sink. Slipping on his shoes, he went through to the bedroom to tell Hermione he was leaving.

"Hermione that's me away, I'll be back la...." He started, before realising she was fast asleep, still sprawled on the bed. Smiling, he walked over to her. She was beautiful when she slept...even when she was hungover. As she was lying on top of the duvet, he lay a blanket over her, and kissed her forehead before he left.

He apparated to the supermarket and walked about, searching for either the bread section, or the milk section...whichever he stumbled across first. He still hadn't quite gotten the hang of supermarkets, although he was getting better, thanks to Hermione. Her advice rang in his head '_It's quite easy really...everything similar is grouped together, and the freezers and the deli are up at the back!_' He turned a corner into what looked like an aisle of tins. "_Tins_." He thought. "_Well, you get tins of beans...and you sometimes have beans on toast...maybe the bread is down here._" He reasoned, as he frantically scanned the shelves. He stopped dead as he saw a figure coming into the aisle from the other end. It was Ginny. She noticed him and smiled, and pushed the trolley over to him.

"Hey!" She smiled.

_'Does she not remember?'_ Harry thought, worried.

"Um...Ginny...hey." He said awkwardly.

"My turn for the shopping this week." She explained, pointing to the trolley.

"Yeah...that's...umm...yeah. Ginny...about last night..." He stammered, extremely unsure at what to say.

"Last night?" She asked.

'_Oh god. She doesn't remember._' Harry's stomach was in knots.

"Um...you came over to mine after Lavender's...." He started.

"Yeah, I know, silly!" She winked at him.

'_Did she just _wink _at me?_'

"Erm...yeah. Well..."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have done that." She admitted, smile dropping, eyes falling to the floor.

Harry just stared at her, relieved that the conversation the night before had just been alcohol-induced.

Ginny smiled as she pushed the trolley past him, leaving. He felt a small sigh of relief rising in him. It was over! No more worrying, everything could go back to normal. He started slightly as he felt her whisper in his ear as she passed.

"I'm just sorry we had to stop there." She whispered, before walking off and turning the corner, out of sight.

Harry watched the space where she had just been in astonishment. So much for the back-to-normal assumption. What did she mean she was '_sorry it had to stop there_'? He was stopped in his train of thought as an old lady was trying to see the shelf he was standing infront of. Apologising, he walked off in the opposite direction to Ginny, head spinning. As he turned the corner, he saw that the next aisle had bread in it, so, suddenly remembering his purpose, he grabbed a loaf and went to the checkout, in a daze, mind whirring like crazy. He paid for the bread and walked out of the shop. He ran to the side of the building, towards the car park, leant against the wall and shut his eyes. What did this mean?

"Hey again!" A soft voice said, making him jump. His eyes opened to reveal Ginny standing infront of him, her arms at either side of his head, pinned to the wall.

"Ginny." He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Now, where were we..." She said, leaning in and placing her lips on his.

Harry was too stunned to move at first. There were still too many things in his mind, despite his momentaty paralisation. This time both of them were totally sober, and the longer he was thinking about all this, the longer Ginny was kissing him. He was surprised at how soft her lips were, and found himself kissing her back, guilt rising in his stomach as he did so. He dropped the bag in his hand to the floor and put his arms around Ginny, automatically, as that's what he always did when he kissed Hermione...Hermione. Her name ran through his head, as he imagined her, fast asleep at home, while he was out here, kissing Ginny against the wall of a supermarket. He stopped and sharply pushed her away.

"No, Ginny." He said, avoiding her eyes. He picked up his bag and apparated back home. He stood facing the front door, not wanting to go in at all. Reluctantly, he opened the door and sank into the sofa. _This_ time, he had reason to feel guilty, if before he hadn't. _He had kissed her back._ '_I kissed her back. I kissed her back._' he repeated in his head. He put his head in his hands and screwed up his eyes. Laying back on the couch, he stared at the ceiling, lost in throught.

"Harry? Oh, I thought I heard something!" She grinned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Better...but still...ugh!" She said, sitting on the other couch. "Did you get bread and milk?"

"Um, I got bread. They...they were out of milk." He stammered, pointing to the bag on the floor.

"They were out of milk? At the supermarket? First thing in the morning?" She asked, giggling.

"Um...yea." Harry said, cringing inside.

"Okay then!" She shrugged, and tidied away the bread. Harry sat up on the couch and watched her. '_She's so beautiful...how could I have done this to her?_' He questioned, smiling as she sat beside him and lay back, laying her head in his lap. He absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"You okay Harry?" She asked, looking up at him. "Something on your mind?"

How did she always just know these things?

"No, I'm fine." He forced a smile. "I'm fine."


	5. The Stag Night

**Chapter 5.**

A week of awkwardness passsed. There had been a few occasions where Hermione had questioned him, mainly because she was concerned, but Harry's guilt continued to rise and rise the more time he spent with her, but he also felt guilty when he wasn't with her.

He was standing in the bedroom getting dressed; it was Ron's stag night tonight. Just as he was buttoning up the navy-blue shirt, Hermione came in.

"Heya....wow, you look amazing!" She said, sitting on the bed.

"Thank you!" Harry smiled, sitting beside her to tie his shoes.

"So you're just going back to Ron's then?"

"Yeah." He said, moving onto his other foot.

"That's ok." She said, running a hand through his already-tousled hair.

Harry stood up and smoothed down his shirt.

"Well, that's me. How do I look?" He said, putting a hand on his hip and a finger of his other hand on his chin, in mock-concentration.

"You look fine!" Hermione giggled, pushing him to the door. She kissed him at the front door. "Now go now while I'll still let you!"

"Fine, miss bossy!" He laughed, and closed the door behind him.

He apparated to the Three Broomsticks, where the boys had agreed to meet. It had been the obvious choice, as it was in Hogsmeade, and it was so close to Hogwarts. He pushed open the door. It was a lot different from how he had remembered it in Hogwarts. He had only been there once or twice since leaving school, and coming back brought memories. It was 7.30pm, and the pub was a lot darker, and the atmosphere was more rowdy than it would be during the day when kids were allowed in. Scanning the room, he saw many people, some in big groups, some in pairs, and a few single people at the bar. He spotted some bright red hair at a table in the corner. Smiling, he went over to join Ron and Seamus.

"Alright, Harry?" Ron grinned.

"Alright! Hey, Seamus!" Harry turned to the dark-haired boy as he sat down.

"Hey. Oh, I heard about you and Hermione, congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Harry smiled.

They turned as Neville and Dean came in and sat down.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" They grinned at each other.

"What?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Oh nothing!" Dean winked to Harry and Seamus.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a drink, what do you guys want?" He asked Dean and Neville, as Ron and Seamus already had almost-full drinks.

"Erm...I'll have a firewhiskey." Neville said.

"I'll just have an Agrippa ale. I'll come up with you." Dean said, standing and joining Harry at the bar.

They stood by the bar, waiting their turn. "So" Harry said. "What was that all about when you came in?"

"Aaaah...well, we can't let our good friend Ron Weasley over there have a boring stag night! This will be one of his last opportunities to _really_ have fun with the boys!" Dean grinned.

"So what have you got planned?" Harry asked curiously.

"Aaah, my friend, you shall see!" Dean said, as the barman approached them and Harry turned and made his order.

"Um...A firewhiskey, an Agrippa...and...oh make that two firewhiskeys...and a packet of kappa krisps please." He asked. The barman nodded and set about getting the drinks. Harry paid and took the two firewhiskeys, as Dean grabbed his Agrippa and the crisps.

"So that's all you're going to tell me?" Harry asked.

"You'll see!" Dean grinned and headed back to the table, Harry followed, still confused.

"There you go, mate." Harry said, placing Neville's drink in front of him.

"Well, here's to Ron." Neville said, raising his glass.

"To Ron!" They all said, and clinked glasses, taking a drink.

"Aaah. Imagine. Ron and Lavender. Who'd have thought it!" Seamus shook his head. "I mean, Harry and Hermione were an obvious couple..."

"We were?"

"Oh come off it, Harry!" Neville laughed. "We even had bets going on how soon you two would hook up...since second year!"

"Really?"

"Yes indeed! Made me seven galleons richer!" Dean chirped in, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry just shook his head, smiling and blushing at the same time.

They went on for about an hour and a half, joking, drinking and reminiscing when Dean turned to Neville, who nodded discreetly.

"Hey, how about we go to one of the rooms at the back? You know, those new lounge areas. It's quieter in there." Dean shouted to the group.

"Erm...okay...but it's ok in here..." Ron looked at Dean curiously.

"Come on, we can hardly hear each other in here!" Neville added.

"Alright then." Ron said, as they went through, Seamus and Neville staying behind to get another round of drinks.

They walked into the lounge area, which was empty with the exception of a few men at the bar (which lead round through the wall to the front of the pub). They sat on one of the red sofas. There was soft-rock music playing in the background. Harry noted a small unused stage on the corner, which was originally built on the intention of having singers and entertainment...which was a very rare occurrence.

"Well, it's definitely quieter in here!" Ron said, looking around. Harry spotted Seamus and Neville come back in, and saw them going to the bar in here. He watched them, a little confused, as they had already gotten the drinks from the front. He watched as Neville had a quick chat with the barman, who looked over at Ron and laughed. He nodded his head to Neville before leaving him to serve one of the older wizards.

They sat down and distributed the drinks.

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered to Neville.

"It's about...well, you'll see!" He whispered back.

"Neville!" Harry said, irritated by this surprise that he wasn't being told about.

His question was answered fifteen minutes later, as the music suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed. Ron looked about curiously as lights danced all around the room, similar to the effect of a muggle disco-ball. Harry saw Neville smile at the barman as the music started again, but it was different this time, more like pop music. "What's going on?" Ron asked no-one in particular. His jaw dropped as, out of nowhere, three people apparated in with a loud crack.

"What's goi...." Ron started again, but his eyes dropped when he realised what was going on.

"Guys!!!!" Ron grinned in part-shock, part-delight.

"Well, it's one of your last nights of freedom! We want you to remember it!" Dean laughed in his ear.

The three witches who had apparated in were wearing...well, one could only describe them as "adapted Quidditch uniforms", which basically consisted of skimpy red and gold bra's, with matching bikini-bottoms, calf-length black leather boots, a red and gold cape, black and brown gloves...and smaller versions of Quidditch goggles, perched on their heads. Ron gulped as one girl approached him.

"Go Ron!" Harry laughed.

"Uh...Uhh....Hi..." Ron stammered, unsure where to look. He looked positively terrified as the girl proceeded to give him a lap dance. Harry laughed at the sight, and laughed as one of the remaining girls approached Neville, but stopped dead as the last girl approached him.

"Err..." He was suddenly speechless. He did, somehow, notice that the girl had a golden necklace with a small snitch on it. She, also, gave him a lap dance. He had been laughing at Ron before, but now he knew completely how he felt. He exchanged nervous glances with Ron, when they both suddenly grinned, deciding they're better to enjoy it. Just as Harry turned his attention back to his girl, she stood up and slinked away, as did the other two. Ron, Neville and Harry looked at each other, disappointed. They soon lightened up as they girls walked onto the stage and three poles appeared.

"This is more like it!" Seamus grinned, giving a wolf-whistle as the girls began to dance on the poles.

Harry watched, still in shock from the lap dance, although a little disappointed it was over. The girls danced away over the poles, their capes flapping around them as they did so. Harry had to take another drink.

"Great idea, Dean!" Harry patted him on the back.

"Yup, I thought you'd like it!" Dean laughed back, his eyes not leaving the girls.

After what didn't seem long enough, the girls stopped dancing.

"Aww, more, more!" The boys chanted.

One of the girls walked back to them, they froze in terror and excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the other girls start dancing again.

"Are you Ron?" The girl asked huskily.

"N...n...no...th..that's..R..Ron." Neville stammered, pointing to his friend.

"Oh." The girl breathed. "Thank you." She said, leaving Neville's eyes popping out.

"Ron." She turned to him.

"Y...yeah...that..that's me!" He gulped again.

The girl launched into another fast and raunchy lap dance. Ron looked like he could hardly believe his luck, but this time he wasn't as dumbstruck, and was smiling along at her as she danced.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" Dean laughed, taking another drink, while Harry, Neville and Seamus looked on in stunned silence.

Suddenly, without warning, the girl reached her hands to her neck and took off her cloak, and threw it playfully into Ron's lap. Ron gulped as she reached her hands behind her back. He appeared to have stopped breathing, as his eyes fixed on her. After a few seconds, she whipped her arm away, having removed her bra.

"Aaaah, breasts!!!!" he yelped, as his hands darted to cover his eyes.

The girl giggled as she took off the goggles from her head and put them on his own, which fastened his hands to his eyes. Somehow, Ron regretted that decision.

The girl walked back to the other two as they put back on their capes and walked round the bar, presumably to get dressed again. The boys, except Ron, cheered them off.

"Wow." Neville said.

"Yeah, wow." Harry agreed, staring into space.

"Hey, guys..." the muffled voice of Ron called out. Laughing, Dean removed the goggles.

"Damnit, they're away." Ron said, blushing like mad and taking another drink.

"Haha. Did those scary things scare you away? Aww!" Seamus laughed.

"Shut up!" He blushed even more furiously.

They had one more round of drinks before calling it a night. Saying goodbye to Neville, Seamus and Dean, they apparated back to the burrow. (As he wasn't moving into Hermione's old place till after the wedding.) Staggering in through the back door, trying to keep the noise down, they entered the kitchen.

"Just try to be quiet." Ron yelled in Harry's ear as they walked towards the living room. "Mum asleep." He said. "You can sleep on the couch." He drawled, before collapsing on said couch, fast asleep.

"Ron?" Harry said, shaking his shoulder, but he was gone. Shaking his head he headed for the stairs, figuring he would sleep in Ron's room. He quietly opened the door and walked into the dark room. He heard the toilet flush and someone walking out into the hall behind him. Ignoring it, he walked towards Ron's bed.

"Harry?" A voice whispered.

Harry spun round, and tried to regain his footing, as one shouldn't spin when drunk. "Ginny?" He asked.

"Well well well! What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?" She asked, leaning against Ron's door frame. He noticed she was wearing a very skimpy purple nightie, which was on the verge of being see-through, if it wasn't so dark.

"I was...umm...Ron asleep downstairs. Be quiet." He whispered.

"Have a fun night?" She asked.

"Fun. Yeah." He smiled sheepishly at the memory.

"Hey Harry?"

"Wha'?"

"I've something to show you."

"Wha's tha'?" He slurred.

"It's in my room. It's this...Quidditch thing...really cool." She smirked.

"Qwidish? Cool!" He said, following her out.

He followed into her room and she shut the door. He looked about.

"So where is..." He started, but couldn't finish as Ginny had backed him against the door, kissing him furiously. His mind sobered up a bit, but he did not stop. Something to do with the alcohol, and the fact that the dancers earlier had turned him on made him kiss her back hungrily. Only half-aware of what he was doing, he backed her up to her bed, still kissing her. They toppled onto it and rolled over, so that she was lying on top of him, still kissing him. He pulled away for a second. He would be feeling guilty, but he didn't notice it, as the alcohol was beginning to settle in his stomach, making him slightly nauseous. He looked into her eyes as she pulled them both up so that they were sitting. He leaned in and kissed her again as she fussed with the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged the shirt off and she pulled away. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the window, making him even more irresistible. Harry looked up and down her body. He ran his hands down her and she quivered and reached out to unbuckle his belt. His hands reached her thighs, where the nightie ended and quickly whipped it off her in one fluid motion. She was only wearing a small black pair of underwear underneath. He put his hands on her back and kissed her again, as they lowered back to the bed.


	6. Regrets, Mistakes and Hangovers

**Chapter 6.**

_AN...OK, when I started writing this fic, "Confessions" was just an album track...an unknown...but, just as I was nearing the end of this chapter, I saw the video on a music channel, so that (probably) means that he is releasing it as his next single (after Burn.) I don't know why, but I don't like artists releasing my favourite album tracks lol. Oh well, it's still an amazing song, and I will still continue this fic...his acting in the video put ALOT more emotion into the song than the lyrics did for me before....which will probably help in my writing later chapters. Oh well. Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews up until now! On with the story...  
_

_--------------------_

Harry woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He looked around in the darkness, unsure where he was. He reached his hand out beside him and withdrew it quickly as it touched bare skin. Looking at the figure beside him, wrapped in the duvet, he smiled and shook his head. "It's only Hermione." He sighed and lay back down, cuddling closer to her. Then he realised. The moon was still shining in through the window, reflecting on her hair, and he noticed that Hermione's hair was...red?

His memory was cloudy, but he remembered....

"Oh no." He said, sitting up sharply, putting his head in his hands. He was in Ginny's room, in Ginny's bed. Both of them were naked. His mind flashed to Hermione, innocently asleep in their own bed...then to Ron, who was asleep downstairs...and to Molly and Arthur, and any other Weasley who was home...Stomach churning, he sat up. His clothes were crumpled in a heap on the floor, tangled with Ginny's nightie. He quickly shoved on his boxers and grabbed his other clothes, shoving the nightie to the side. With one glance at the sleeping Ginny, he darted out of the room and ran towards Ron's, where he dumped his clothes on the chair and collapsed on the empty bed which he should have slept in.

Quite a few hours later, towards lunchtime, Harry woke again, and immediately screwed his eyes shut again. His head was pounding. He heard the clattering of plates and cutlery downstairs. Stretching, he got up and shoved his clothes from last night back on, which still smelled of that 'pub smell'. He crept downstairs, to join everyone in the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the table with a newspaper, and Molly was making tea, presumably for Ron, who was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Morning Harry." He grumbled.

"Morning." Harry grumbled back and sat down opposite him.

"Tea, Harry?" Molly asked him.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, putting his head in his hands, although not for entirely the same reasons as Ron.

Molly made tea for the both of them and placed the mugs down in front of them. Harry cringed at this, this normal family morning at the Weasleys...probably one of his last mornings with them if they ever found out about last night. Molly had always treated Harry like another son...and she had been the closest thing to a mother to him...this didn't help his guilt. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny came into the kitchen.

"You're up late." Molly looked at her sternly. "At least the boys have an excuse! What's yours?"

"Oh...I...I just didn't get to sleep till late last night." She said, with a coy glance at a mortified Harry.

Molly sighed. "Want a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, mum." She said, sitting at the table beside Harry. Harry started as he felt her hand on his leg under the table.

"So, did you two have fun last night?" He heard Molly ask. He jumped at the question.

"I...uhh...I mean...you..." He stammered, before realising she was asking about him and Ron. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was ok. We...we just had a few drinks, that's all."

"Hmm." Molly smiled. "I won't ask any more, shall I?" She looked at Ron, who's head sunk further into the table.

Harry groaned inwardly at his mistake. He genuinely thought that she had been asking about Ginny. It was stupid, why would she ask? Even if she knew, she wouldn't ask like that. He tensed as Ginny moved her hand about on his leg.

"S...sorry Molly, I think I should be heading home now." He said, standing up.

"That's ok dear. Oh, you didn't finish your tea."

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's ok, dear." Molly said. "Floo?"

"Yeah, please." He said, following her to the fireplace.

"I'll speak to you later Ron." He added, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Bye." Ron groaned absent-mindedly, staring into his cup.

Harry forced a smile at Molly and took a handful of powder.

"Thanks for letting me stay." He said, as she hugged him.

"It's no problem." She smiled as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny called out from the table.

"Um...yeah...bye." He said, before disappearing from view.

Seconds later, he arrived into his own fireplace to find Hermione curled up on the sofa with a book and a cup of tea.

"Hey Harry!" She smiled. "How's the hangover!" She giggled as he clutched his head.

"Don't ask." He said, flopping down on the other sofa.

"Well...I'm glad you're in now." She said, putting down her book and finishing her tea. "I'm going out shopping with Ginny and Angelina for something to wear for the wedding."

"You...y...you are?" He stammered, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah. I'll be back at tea time." She said, kissing him on the forehead. "Happy Hangover!" She giggled, before disappearing into the bedroom to get ready.

Harry watched her leave the room in stunned silence. _"She's going out with Ginny._" He said to himself. "Ginny_!_" His stomach churned as he imagined them going shopping together. Would Ginny say anything? Or would she say nothing, and Hermione is spending the day with her...not knowing that...

He shook the thought from his head, not wanting to think of _any _outcome of the shopping trip.

"Ok. I'm going now! See you later!" She emerged from the bedroom and headed for the door.

"Yeah Bye." Harry said, absent-mindedly.

About an hour later, Harry heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he leapt up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Ginny standing with a bag in her hand.

"Uh...Weren't you supposed to be with Hermione?"

"I was." She said, smirking. "But I said I couldn't stay long. I just stayed to pick up this." She held up the bag. "Hermione and Angelina were staying a bit longer and maybe going for a coffee. Oh yeah...Hermione told me to tell you that she's going back to Angelina's to try stuff on and wont be back till later this evening."

"Oh. Right." Harry said, hoping that was all.

He was wrong.

Ginny put her hands on his chest and pushed him back into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. She brushed his lips with a kiss.

"Ginny...I...we can't do this." He said somewhat firmly.

"Why?" She said, kissing him again, not really paying attention to his words.

"Ginny. No." He pushed her off him and sat on the sofa.

"Oh come on Harry...what she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Ginny said, advancing on him again. "She may be smart, but she aint that smart!"

Harry looked up at Ginny in disbelief. He'd never heard her saying a bad word against Hermione in all the time he'd known her.

"Hermione's you're friend."

"You want to know a secret?" Ginny said, sitting beside him and turned her whole body to face him.

"Go on." He sighed, knowing that there was no way out of hearing the secret...and he was getting curious anyway.

"In these past few years...I _haven't _been Hermione's friend. I mean, look at her! What's so special about her...and yet...she's got you..."

Harry didn't know how to react to this, so he just stared at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"But oh what does that matter now. I _also _have you now! All those years of her rubbing it in my face...how close she's always been to you...and when she finally got you...but now I have the last laugh." She smiled, and she lifted herself onto Harry's lap, one leg at either side of his waist.

"Ginny." Harry said, a little shocked...but he didn't make any moves to push her off. As guilty as he felt...he couldn't deny that she had a point...Hermione didn't know...and she probably wouldn't ever know...just one kiss can't hurt...he said, leaning in and kissing Ginny deeply, running his hands up and down her back and through her hair. Ginny, delighted that he was reacting well, reached her hands down and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait..." Harry breathed.

"What?" Ginny asked, heart sinking.

Harry simply smiled and gently moved her off his lap and took her hand. She looked at him confused for a second, but grinned again as he led her to the bedroom. He took her inside and closed the door. She kissed him again, fiercely and backed him towards the bed. They toppled onto it, still kissing. Harry realised that some clothes of Hermione's were still on it and he threw them to the side, still immersed in Ginny.

---

Half an hour later, they were laying in each others arms, both smiling.

"Wow, Harry." Ginny smiled, kissing his bare chest.

Harry simply smiled and kissed the top of her head, ignoring the fact that he done the same to Hermione almost every morning. Hermione. He looked at the clock.

"Hey, look at the time, you better get going." He said, untangling himself from her and sitting up, picking his clothes up from the floor and getting dressed.

"Aww. Alright." She sighed and done the same.

When he was dressed, he walked back into the living room, Ginny in tow. He walked her to the door and they kissed one more time before opening the door and letting her leave.

He walked back into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Making a cup of tea, he took it back into the living room and sat with it. Not long later, he heard a faint knock on the door. Thinking it must be Ginny, he leapt up to answer it.

"Missing me already?" He asked, before noticing it was Hermione. Mentally, he congratulated himself on not saying "Ginny" at the end of it.

"Nope!" Hermione said grinning. "Angelina's going out with some mystery man tonight and kicked me out."

"Fine then!" Harry laughed, walking back into the living room.

"So did you have a fun afternoon? Or were you still hungover?" Hermione asked, sorting her bags.

"Oh...umm...I didn't really do...much." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Sounds interesting!" Hermione mused, before going into the bedroom to dump her bags. She re-appeared a few minutes later and leaned against the door-frame.

"Say Harry?" She implored.

"Yeah?"

"Fancy an early night?" She looked at him seductively.

"Erm..." He didn't know what to say. He's already been with Ginny today...but then he remembered that he hadn't done anything with Hermione for quite a few days now. But, being male, his brain was in other places and he grinned.

"Sure!" He got up and bounded to the bedroom, shutting the door.


	7. Finalisations, Tears and New Beginnings

**Chapter 7.**

The next morning, Harry woke with Hermione in his arms, once more. He looked at her sleeping face, she was smiling, and their legs were intertwined.

"_How could I ever do anything to hurt her?_" He thought. _"I love her so, so much...and look at me...sleeping with someone else behind her back...not only someone else...Ginny. I don't want to loose her..." _He began. _"Yeah right._" His concience kicked in. "_This will ruin her if she finds out. You don't deserve her."_

Harry watched her sleeping peacefully. Last night had been...well...different, from Ginny. With Ginny it was rushed, and more lust-driven. He was in love with Hermione, and it was much more meaningful...he contemplated that for a few moments, when Hermione stirred. As usual, she hugged her arm around his stomach and kissed his bare chest. He cringed inwardly at the thought of Ginny doing the same yesterday. He lightly rolled her over as he got up.

"Hey, where are _you_ going?" Hermione drawled sleepily.

"I have to go out." He said, grabbing his jacket and shoving on his shoes. "Be back later." He said, kissing her forehead and making for the door.

Hermione just groaned, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

Harry ran to the living room and reached for the floo powder...but he changed his mind, he'd rather not turn up in the middle of the kitchen to loads of questions from the Weasleys...and apparating wouldn't do much use either. He'd need an excuse or something...but he had to see Ginny. He had to act now, so he apparated to the Burrow's garden. Taking a deep breath he knocked the back door twice and slowley opened the door to the kitchen.

Ginny was tidying up in the kitchen, alone.

"Harry!?" She said, startled.

"Look Ginny, I---" He started, before Arthur walked in.

"Well Hello there, Harry! What brings you here? Ron's out somewhere with Neville..."

"Hi, Arthur. Well...It's not Ron I came to see...I have to speak to Ginny...you see, Hermione...umm...it's a question about the wedding...a dress thing Hermione want's to ask...to ask Ginny." He stammered, hating using Hermione as an excuse.

"Alright!" Arthur said. "Sorry I asked." He muttered, before walking towards the cupboard for some food.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, motioning outside.

Ginny smiled and followed him into the garden.

"Here...round this corner." He said, and led her to a quiet corner of the garden, unseen from the house.

"What brings you here, Harry?" Ginny asked, stroking his chest.

"I..I have to talk to you." He tried to say, firmly, as she advanced on him,

"Oh." Ginny said, pressing her lips to his.

"NO!" He shouted and pushed he off him. "Ginny...this has to stop...now. I love Hermione, and we can't do this."

"But she doesn't know..." Ginny said, leaning in again, but Harry leapt out of the way.

"Look, I know I've been a complete idiot..." He started, ignoring the changing expressions on Ginny's face. "But I want to make things right again. I don't know why I...we...did, what we did, but I know that I regret it. I know that I would never have dreampt of hurting Hermione, and I know that this probably will, if the guilt doesn't drive me insane before she finds out...." He spat out, taking a deep breath. It looked as if all this information had suddenly hit him, and he sank back against the wall, falling to the ground, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey..." Ginny said, crouching down beside him, unsure what to say.

"I mean...now because of this...this..._stupid_ thing, I may have ruined everything. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Sure, I had girlfriends in Hogwarts, but now I realise I didn't _love_ any of them. I love Hermione..." He said, tears streaming down his face. "And...and we've got to end this, so that I can at least have another chance at it. I hate keeping secrets from her, and one as big as this is killing me...but I'd rather it kills me than it kills her, and she _will _find out..." He gasped for breath. "I love her so much..." He sobbed into his knees.

Ginny looked at the sobbing Harry before her. Sure, the jealousy for Hermione had always been there, ever since she had joined first year and realised just _how _close friends she was with him...but she couldn't help but pity him...and a small bubbling of guilt began to simmer in her own stomach, for the first time. Sure, she'd always wanted Harry, but she never wanted to see him upset, let alone be the cause of it...She didn't know how to handle this...she awkwardly tried to give Harry a friendly hug, but he just batted her away from him, telling her to get off, so she stood up.

"I...I'm sorry Harry." She said quietly and turned on her heel and headed back to the house.

Harry sat blubbing in the corner for a while longer. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. He hadn't cried like that in...well, ever. It had startled him. All the crying had made him feel shaken up and weak. Steadying himself, he apparated home, simply because it was the only place he could go...despite the fact that he didn't really want to. Hermione was in the kitchen making some toast.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly as he came in. "Toast?"

"Nah..I'm ok." He said, walking over to her, and embracing her with a tight hug.

"I missed you too!" She laughed, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Harry smiled as he parted from her. That was it, Ginny was out of his life. Although he still had to see her occasionally, because of his ties to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, she was gone. He could re-build his relationship with Hermione. He planned to tell her about the affair...not that it was with Ginny...but to tell her sometime in the near future, when it's confirmed as being over...and hopefully she'll respect his honesty. If she chose to finish it, it wouldn't be any more than he deserved, he thought. Although he didn't really know what he'd do without her.

"Hey" She said suddenly. "I was thinking..."

"Oh-oh, I don't like that tone!" He laughed.

"Well...we've been together...like, forever, right?" She said, a twinkle in her eye."Yeah..." He said, worried where this was going.

"Can we get a puppy?!" She burst out, child-like.

Harry sighed in relief. "A puppy? You, Hermione Granger, evil-cat lover of the Centuary...want a dog?"

"He's not evil Harry...he started liking you towards the end of school, remember?"

"All the same." He muttered.

"Well...because Crookshanks is living at my parent's house now...I kinda miss having something about...and when I was out getting a newspaper the other day, I saw the cutest little thing!"

"It made you broody. For a puppy."

"Well..." She giggled.

"Sure. As long as it's nothing in relation to Crookshanks, and as long as it is not a strange cross-breed...and as long as it likes me too, okay?" He smiled, kissing her.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Can we go today, there's some really cute ones at the adoption shelter down town..."

"So you were looking without me?" He said, in mock-annoyance.

"Come on, Harry!" She said, playfully tugging at his sleeve. "Can we, can we?"

"Okay." He said.

"I'll get my coat."

"I thought you wanted toast?!" He asked, watching her fling on her jacket and shoes.

"Well, now I want a puppy. Come _on_!" She said, waiting at the door.

Sighing, followed her, since he still had his jacket and shoes on from earlier.

Not long later, they were browsing in the shelter.

"Awww, look at that one!" Hermione pointed. "OH, how adorable, look at his eyes! Aaawww!" "Oooh, this one's so soft!" "Aww, look, Harry! He wants to say hello!"

"Hello." Harry said, as the thin puppy licked his hand.

"Aww...oooh...aaah...hehe...hewwo cutie!...whoseagoodboy...oh look at you!...Oooh I justwanttotakeyouhomeandeatyouallup! YesIdo! YesIdo!"

Harry stared at Hermione. Since when had she been so loved-up on things like puppies? Suddenly, she squealed and ran to a cage at the end.

"This is him! He's the one! Look at him climbing up to see me! Aww, his eyes...they're just saying 'Take Me Home', aren't they?" She mused, grinning at the puppy.

"Yeah." He said, stroking the small puppy. "So cute!" Harry was still awkward in this kind of situation...this was never a guy's place.

"So, this one?" She said, although there was no question, it was not open for debate. Harry saw it in her eyes: She was taking this puppy home.

"Yeah!" He said, but she was already shouting on the attendant.

About half an hour of paperwork later, and a stop at the pet shop for supplies, they were taking the puppy home. It was a small, grey toy poodle, with little curls coming from the bottom of his ears.

"What shall we call him?" She said, as she put 'him' on the floor of the appartment and watched him scamper off, exploring.

"Well, what do you like?" He asked, deciding all name-decisions were best left with her.

"Um...I like...I don't know." He was still a bit pre-occupied with trying to push Ginny to the back of his head to care, but, of course, he hadn't shown Hermione.

Harry thought. "How about naming him after someone or something?" He laughed as he imagined her thoughts '_Well one of my favourite books at school was 'Magical Theory' and that was written by Adalbert Waffling....how about Waffle, Harry?"_

"I've got it!" She squealed, grabbing the puppy in her arms. "Harry, say hello to Toby."

"Toby?! Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know...he just looks like a Toby, doesn't he? Now...say Hello!" She asked, impatiently.

"Hello!" He said, patting the puppy's head as it licked his hand. Hermione held one of his paws and made him wave at Harry.

"Isn't he so cute!" She said, hugging the struggling, yelping pup.

Harry laughed to himself. _Crookshanks: The Second Generation._ He watched Hermione and a sudden sorrow filled him. _She's _So _happy. And she doesn't know. She's laughing and smiling...and she doesn't know..._He sighed, before donning the false-smile once more.


	8. Dinner Party

**Chapter 8.**

It had been three months since the affair ended. Harry had resumed a somewhat normal life with Hermione, and he finally thought things were beginning to settle. He despised himself for staying with her. He knew the sensible option would be to break up with Hermione, for his conscience's sake...but, he was only human...and humans are selfish. So he stuck with Hermione, and continued to love her. Ron and Lavender had married in a wonderful ceremony in a church outside London. (Neither were religious...Lavender just thought the church was beautiful and traditional.) Of course, Harry and Hermione had been there, and so had many of their old school-friends. To top it all off, it had been a wonderfully sunny day...which was unusual for Britain in the summer. Ron and Lavender had moved into Hermione's old flat shortly after that and began their newly-married life.

Now, Harry was to be found sitting in the living room watching TV, when Hermione came bustling through the door with bagfuls of shopping.

"Hey!" She groaned, kicking the door shut behind her. "Give us a hand?"

"Sure." Harry replied and leapt up to take some bags from her. "Been shopping I see! You said you were only out for a new pair of shoes!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione mocked and dragged her bags towards the bedroom. "Oh, one of those bags has food in it...leave that one in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." Harry laughed under his breath and separated the grocery bag, before joining Hermione in the bedroom with the rest.

"Need any help?" He said, staring at the pile of bags on the bed.

"Um...sure." She said, tipping a few bags out so that there was a pile of clothes to sort.

"Right...you can put away the t-shirts that were in....this bag." She said, tipping them out. "Oh, there's some in that one too..." She said, rifling through the pile.

"Okay." He said, taking the t-shirts.

"And fold them properly!" She said. "Now...I'll hang these up."

Harry began putting away the t-shirts and grinned to himself. "_Girls and their shopping! I'll never understand girls and their shopping!_"

About five minutes later, Hermione put the last pair of shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe and collapsed on the bed beside Harry, who had fallen back onto all the empty bags.

"Aaah..." She sighed. "Oh! I almost forgot! I bumped into Ron when I was in town!"

"Oh yeah? What was he saying?" Harry asked, removing a coat-hanger from an uncomfortable place beneath him.

"He's invited us for dinner tomorrow night at The Burrow. A big family get-together. All the Weasleys, Ron and Lavender...and us!" She grinned.

"Sounds cool!" Harry smiled.

"Well, most of the family haven't really seen Lavender since the wedding...plus...Molly's wonderful cooking!"

"Yep." Harry looked at her and smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly...then not-so-lightly...as he ran his hands through her hair and she ran her hands over his back. Just at that moment, Toby jumped up on the bed between them, wagging his tail.

"Toby!" Hermione groaned light-heartedly.

Harry sighed as his hand rested on Hermione's hip. He moved it to pat the small dog.

"I think he wants a w-a-l-k." Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully as Toby jumped about excitedly at the mention of the word. Although they spelt it out, he had somehow got the hang of that too.

"Oh fine! Don't give me those eyes!" Harry smiled, kissing her forehead. "Come on Tob's!" He said, getting up and heading to the kitchen, where the lead was kept in a drawer.

------

At about 5pm the next afternoon, Harry was standing waiting in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Come on, Hermione, we're going to be late!"

"Just a minute...I can't find my shoes...." She called out.

"They're right here!" He said, nudging the high-heels at his feet.

"No, not those ones!" She said. "They don't go with my outfi...oh, here they are."

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

They went into the living room and Hermione took some floo powder.

"The Burrow!" She said confidently, and she was gone. Harry followed after her and joined her in the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Molly! How are you!" Hermione said, rushing up to Mrs Weasley and hugging her.

"I'm fine dear! Oh, and Harry! Hello!" She added, as Harry entered the busy kitchen.

"Hello!" He smiled at her.

"Well...take a seat!" Molly said, as she turned back round and busied herself with plates.

They sat down together, Ron and Lavender was on Harry's left, and the Twins were on Hermione's right. Ginny was sitting opposite them. After assorted hello's, and delivering of plates, they began to eat. Harry glanced at Ginny and noticed that she was hardly eating anything, and that she seemed to be a bit pre-occupied. George had clearly noticed this too.

"You ok, Gin? You seem a bit distracted." He pointed out.

"Oh...um...yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine." She said, picking up her fork and toying with her potatoes.

After their meal, Ron helped Molly hand out teas and coffees. Harry noticed Ginny taking small glances at him and wringing her hands.

"Um...I need to go...to the toilet." She stammered and ran upstairs.

"And we're all the better off for knowing that." Fred chuckled, taking a sip of tea. "So Harry..." He started, but was interrupted by crashing noises coming from upstairs. Everyone's eyes darted towards the stairs. After a few seconds, Molly ran upstairs with a worried look on her face.

"What was that?" George asked aloud, to no-one in particular. Everyone remained silent for the five minutes Molly was gone. When she returned, she glanced once more upstairs and addressed the group.

"Ginny's a bit...well...I think you should leave her alone for a bit." She said quietly.

"She's been weird all day." Fred mused. "All fidgety at dinner, did you see her? Wonder what's up?" He said, glancing at the ceiling.

"I dunno. I don't think she's sleeping well, I saw she was up last night, well, early this morning when I went to the toilet...her light was on." George added.

"Well...she said she just wanted to be alone." Molly said, clearing the empty cups. "Sorry boys...and Hermione and Lavender, dears. I think we'd better call it a night." She sighed.

"Yeah." Ron said, staring at his hands.

"Thanks for the meal, Molly, it was lovely!" Lavender smiled. This followed choruses of words to similar effect from the rest of the group.

"Well, ready?" He asked Lavender, and standing up. "We're off, mum."

"Okay dears! Floo?" Molly asked.

"Naah, we can just apparate?" He looked to Lavender, who nodded.

"Okay then. See you soon!" She said, hugging both of them, as they said their goodbyes to everyone and apparated home.

"We'd better be off too." Hermione said, standing up and hugging Molly. "Thanks again for dinner!"

"No problem dear." Molly smiled, hugging Harry.

"See you, Molly. Thanks!" He said.

"Floo?" She asked them.

"Um..." He looked to Hermione. "Yeah, please!" He answered. Molly smiled and offered the floo powder dish.

"Bye everyone!" Hermione smiled, waving at the table.

"Bye!" They chorused.

"Bye!" Harry added, to random "Bye's" in reply.

They took some floo powder and headed home.

"Wow, that was...eventful." Hermione sighed as they walked out of their fireplace and into the living room.

"Yeah...I hope Ginny's okay." He said, flopping down on the couch and catching Hermione in his arms as she done the same.

"Yeah. I'll have to go round and speak to her at some point." Hermione said, thinking deeply.

Harry just sighed as he absent-mindedly ran his hands through Hermione's hair.


	9. Interruptions

**Chapter 9.**

_AN...I know this chapter is a little short...sorry! I knew where I wanted it to go here, but the plot wasn't agreeing with me...anyway. Here it is..._

Harry and Hermione were sitting cuddling on the couch that morning, considering taking things into the bedroom, when the phone rang. Harry sighed and leant over to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked the receiver. Hermione watched in curiosity as Harry nodded to himself, voicing a few "Oh right." "Oh no." and "Oh yes"'s. Finally, he said "Right. No problem. See you in a bit." And hung up.

"Who was that?" Hermione said, reclaiming her place in his arms.

"Neville." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's up?" She asked, concerned.

"He's having...girl troubles and wants to meet me at the leaky cauldron."

"Oh...okay." She grumbled. "Now?"

"Yeah." He said, kissing her forehead and getting up. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Alright." She sighed, curling up on the couch on her own, stroking Toby as he leapt up beside her.

"See you!" He called as he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked in, where he saw Neville, sitting at a table near the bar, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Harry said, joining him.

"Hey." Neville said quietly.

"So...what's up? You didn't say much on the phone?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"Oh...umm...Oh Harry, this is so bad and I'm so embarrassed..."

"Go on, Nev, its ok." Harry smiled.

"I umm...well, I'm going out with this girl who lives in my street, right, you know that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, she was over last night, and we were kissing and stuff...and she asked me to..." He looked around shiftily to check no-one else was listening.

"Oh come on, Neville. It's not like you're a virgin!" Harry laughed.

"This is not funny!" He insisted, and he leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear. Harry's expression changed to amused-shock as he looked at a blushing Neville incredulously.

"SHE ASKED YOU TO DO WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down!" Neville snapped.

"Sorry...but It's just...mate!" Harry said, somewhat speechless.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I mean, I think I'd try it...but I'm not all that comfortable with it...but she's really keen and I don't want to disappoint her. It...It sounds...scary!" He said, staring at Harry for some sort of advice.

"Well...uh...to be honest, Neville, I don't know what to say to that. Well...me and Hermione have certainly never..." He said, slightly uncomfortable at discussing his sex life. "All I can say is that you should tell her that you're not all that sure...maybe you could even...try it? And stop if you don't...want to?" Harry advised, with a sigh.

"Uh. Thanks. Yeah, I understand. It's just...what a question! And I had to ask you, Harry! I mean, Dean would have killed himself laughing, and Ron...and I couldn't go to one of the girls!" Neville said, looking a little more relaxed.

"Yeah!" Harry smiled. "Want a drink?" He asked, nodding to the bar.

"Ahh, I'd love to, but...I've got a date!" He winked at Harry.

"Oh! Okay then!" Harry laughed. "So..."

"Shut up!" Neville blushed, standing up. "Anyway, I'd better be off."

"Me too." Harry said, joining him and walking towards the door.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help, mate." Harry said, apologetically.

"It's ok. It was a...weird question to ask you!" He laughed. "See you soon!" He said, before apparating home. Harry sighed before he done the same.

"Hey! What was up with Neville?" Hermione asked as he came back into the living room.

"Um...his girlfriend just asked him to do...something...new...in bed." He stammered, grinning.

"Oh right!" Hermione smiled as he joined her on the couch. "Well, I'm away to read in bed." She said, getting up.

"Okay." Harry said, turning on the television. Once Hermione was gone, he heard a faint knock at the door. Frowning, he went over to answer it.

"Hi...oh...does...um...Mr...Parker live here?" An American woman with luggage asked him.

"Oh, no...he's at that door there." Harry smiled and pointed.

"Oh right. Sorry to bother you!" The woman said, fussing with her bags and dragging them to Mr Parker's house.

Harry shut the door and sat down. He looked at the television, but suddenly he wasn't in the mood for watching TV. He looked to Hermione's door, and, grinning, crept up to it. Just before his hand fell on the handle, he heard the phone ring. His heart dropping, he ran to answer it, mentally cussing all the interruptions he had been getting.

"H...Harry?" Someone stammered, clearly upset.

"Um, yeah...?" He asked.

The voice sighed. "It's Ginny."

"Oh...hey." It was strange hearing a Weasley on the phone. Harry had taught them all how to use one properly when he got a phone...but Ginny was the only one who had grasped it. The others were still a bit scared of it.

"I...umm...I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Well...I'm kinda in the middle of something right now..." He glanced towards Hermione's door. "Can I call you back later?"

"No. Is Hermione in?"

"Yeah, she's...in the room..."

"Harry...I'm...pregnant."

"What?" He said, hardly taking the last piece of information in. "Really? If this is some sort of a joke..."

"No, Harry. I took a test....I took five...I'm definitely pregnant...and it's definitely yours."

Harry was stunned into silence. His heart seemed to have stopped beating...either that or it was going unnaturally slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Harry...?" She asked.

"I...I...I need to go. I'm sorry." He said, and hung the phone up before waiting for a reply.

Harry felt physically numb. A guilty lump formed in his throat. His mind darted to Hermione again, but not for the same reason as earlier. He wasn't interested in that anymore. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to run and run and never stop. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he opened the front door silently and walked out, clicking it shut. He was still wearing only his socks. He walked down the apartment's stairs, and out onto the street. It was late-afternoon, and the street was pretty busy. There were men in suits coming home from work...young children playing in gardens...he wandered aimlessly down the street, barely even noticing he had stepped in a puddle. He almost collided with a woman with a buggy. He stared at the buggy, as tears formed in his eyes.


	10. Tears and Lies

**Chapter 10.**

Harry had walked what seemed like miles that night. His feet were sore from walking, and he had stood in glass many times. The breeze was cool on his tear-stained cheeks. He stopped at a park and sank into a swing. It was dark by now. He leant his head against the side of the swing as another tear fell down his cheek. How could he have let this happen? He imagined Hermione sitting at home, reading, watching TV, cooking...normal, "happy-home" things. With no idea how much that "happy-home" had been destroyed. She'd probably be worrying about him by now. He furrowed his brow and brought his hand up to his face. His head was thumping. How could he go home now? How could he even be in the same room as Hermione? The girl he loved so much..._No._ A voice in his head yelled. _HOW can you love her that much if you've done this to her? You can't love her. It's all a lie._ The voice continued.

"NO!" He yelled out to the silence. But he knew the voice was right.

A few more tears trailed down his cheeks, before he saw a figure moving by some trees ahead of him. He wiped his eyes and caught his breath.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Harry?" A voice answered.

"Ron? What're you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same, mate." Ron said, sitting in the swing beside Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked, hoping Ron hadn't noticed he had been crying.

Ron sighed. "I just had to get out of that house, you know?"

"Why?" Harry asked, a bit confused, but terrified all the same that Ron was talking about Ginny.

"Oh everything. I was staying at home tonight as Lavender's having some friends over. Charlie's home, and he and dad are in a big argument about something they won't tell me about...And Fred and George were disagreeing about money and stuff...then there's Fred's girlfriend getting in the way of business, which George is mad about...Then there's Ginny." He continued. Harry gulped, closing his eyes briefly.

"W...what's up?" he stammered.

"She's still acting really...strange. I mean, one minute she's yelling at everyone, and slamming doors...and the next...she's crying and apologising. Then the next she's yelling at mum for not having any strawberry milkshake...I mean...where's that coming from? She doesn't even like strawberries! It's just...everyone was yelling, and I had to get out, you know?"

"Yeah." Harry said, staring into space.

"So...what's up with you?" Ron sighed.

"Don't ask."

"You sure? Wan't to talk about anything?" Ron said, turning to him.

"Naah." He said, thinking. "Hey, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Um...sure. Is this about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No. Well...sort of. I just...I know you're back home tonight and everything, but...I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem mate." Ron smiled. "You're always welcome!" He blushed at sounding like his mum.

"Thanks." Harry half-smiled at him.

"Want to head? It's getting a bit cold." Ron suggested.

"Ok." Harry sighed and got up. "Thanks again." He smiled,

"Harry, why haven't you got shoes on?" Ron looked at his dirty sock-covered feet.

"Umm...don't ask."

"Alright." Ron shrugged, before they apparated to the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hey, Ginny." Ron said tentatively as he spotted his sister at the table reading a magazine.

"Hey." She smiled briefly at the two before going back to her magazine. She done a double take when she realised Harry was there too.

"Oh, Harry. Hello! What...what are you doing here?" She tried to ask calmly, as Ron was in the room.

"I'm staying here with Ron tonight."

"Oh...ok." She said, before a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran upstairs.

"See that?" Ron stared at Harry incredulously.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Have you done anything to her? No! And she goes and acts like that!" Ron exclaimed as they heard a door slam upstairs.

"Come on. I'm tired." He said, making his way upstairs. "The spare bed was out in my room anyway for Charlie, but I don't think he's coming home."

"Okay." Harry said, following him upstairs. He cringed as he passed Ginny's room, at the memory of that first night, after the stag night, which seemed an eternity ago now.

Harry lay awake that night, long after Ron had finally drifted off to sleep after his moaning about his arguing family. He tried to think of a reasonable way to tell Hermione, but, of course, there wasn't one. He heard someone creeping across the hall outside. He held his breath as someone slowly pushed the door open.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah." He said, and rolled over so that his back was facing her.

"Can we talk?" She said.

"Fine. Hold on." He whispered and got out of bed.

"Come downstairs." She said, and led him down to the kitchen where they sat down at the table.

"So." He said, though he knew exactly what this was about.

"You...you didn't say much on the phone." She said, looking very small and vulnerable. She was wearing a lilac dressing gown.

"I..I know." He said, looking into the table.

"So..."

"Ginny, you don't know what this means. I still don't know why what happened...happened, but I had put it behind me. I put it in the past and tried to start again with Hermione. And we were doing great. Until you phoned last night. How am I supposed to tell her this? It will crush her. It'll kill her."

"I know." Ginny said quietly.

"How am I supposed to tell her?" He repeated, putting his elbows on the table and letting his head fall into his hands, tangling in his already-messy hair.

"I...I'm sorry Harry, but what's happened _has _happened. You may have been able to put _that _in the past, but not this." Ginny looked at him.

"How am I supposed to tell her? Hermione. The woman I love with all my heart...but then again..." he sighed. "I love her so much. And I made one mistake, and now I'll have to live with this mistake forever." He raised his voice slightly, but still aware that the rest of the house was asleep.

"There's no need to be like that!"

"I...I have no idea what to do." He confessed. "I know I need to tell her, but I'm too scared I'll loose her."

"You will." Ginny said in a small voice.

"I know." Harry said, staring at the table once more.

They sat there in silence for a while, before a single tear escaped the corner of Harry's eye. He quickly wiped it away, but more followed it, covering his hand.

"Hey." Ginny said, leaning over and putting a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Don't." He said. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Harry?" She asked.

"What?"

"Ron." Was all she said. Harry's heart sank even further. He had forgotten about Ron. His best friend, beside Hermione. He would probably loose Ron over this too.

"Oh great. I loose everyone I care about." He said, as more tears chased down his cheeks and dropped onto the table.

Ginny stood up and came round to hug him, but he batted her off. "Just leave me alone." He sobbed. She sighed and slowly walked back upstairs, leaving him at the table alone.

_Everyone I care about. _His own words echoed in his head. His mind flashed back through his life, _Mum, Dad, Sirius...Hedwig...everyone who died because of me in the Great War...and now Hermione and Ron..._

He laid his head on his arms on the table and sobbed into them. He had no-one to turn to. No-one to talk to. He sniffed as he re-adjusted his head and closed his eyes, trying not to think, as it was making him cry, and he hated crying. It wasn't long before his tired body was consumed by sleep.


	11. How To Tell Her

**Chapter 11.**

Harry was standing outside the door of his and Hermione's apartment. Hermione would be sitting inside. He reached for the door handle, but quickly withdrew it. How can he put this into words? How could he possibly do this? He walked in a few slow circles in the hall, attempting to open the door a few times, but he never actually managed to open it. Shaking his head, he stormed out and into a small cafe on the main street round the corner. He sat at a table in the back corner and rested his elbows on the table, chin in hands. One of the women behind the counter stared at him with a frown on her face that said "you-better-be-buying-something-mister", despite the fact that there were only three other people in the cafe. A young girl with a ponytail bounded over to him with a smile.

"What would you like?" She asked, pen poised over her notepad.

"Oh, um, hi." He said, grabbing at the menu which was lying on the table. "I'll just have a coffee thanks."

"Okay!" She smiled again and skipped off again.

Harry watched her go in amazement. How could anyone be happy right now? How could anyone be happy when his whole life had been flipped upside down? _It's simple._ The voice in his head perked up again. _They have simple, happy lives. They haven't cheated on their girlfriends._

"Shut up." He whispered, and quickly blushed when the man at the next table turned round and stared at him curiously. He busied himself with scanning and twirling the plastic-coated menu.

"There you go." He was startled at the voice as the girl placed his coffee in front of him, leaving the receipt on the saucer. He hadn't noticed her approaching.

"Thanks." He said, as she left again.

He stared into the cup. It didn't look very appetising. The thin brown liquid swirled in the cup. He glanced up at the counter, where the woman was staring at him again. He gave a small half-smile and took a sip. The boiling liquid scolded his lips. He quickly lowered the cup. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, but still wasn't the best coffee he had tasted.

Back to the real issue. How was he going to tell Hermione? He had to tell her. There was no doubting it now. He ran through various scenarios in his head, various ways of telling her, various reactions from her...none sounded very appealing. There was no way he could say this to make it sound good. What were the other options? A letter? A phone call? An owl? A singing telegram? He shook his head as, against his will, a mental picture formed of four men in red pinstripe suits and wicker hats sang an open-mouthed Hermione a short cheesy song in harmony about how he had cheated on her.

Sighing, he reached into the napkin dispenser and pulled out a crisp white napkin. Smoothing it out on the table, he reached into his pocket for a pen. He began to write.

_Dear Hermione..._

What now?

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. This is going to be so hard to te...._

He scribbled over the napkin and scrunched it up. No, he couldn't say that. He took a fresh napkin.

_Dear Hermione._

_I really don't know what to do. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I have no idea how this happened. No idea how I could have let it happened. I thought I could put this behind me. I thought we could start afresh. I'm sorry Hermione. I...I had an affair. I cheated on you. I hate myself every day for doing this to you. But now, now she's told me she's pregnant. It's mine, Hermione. You have no idea how sorry I am. You have no idea how much I love y..._

He looked at what he had written. No way. _That's crap. _He sighed to himself, scrunching it up and throwing it beside the other one. He took a new one.

_Dear Hermione._

_You know I love you. You know I'd do anything for you. I know that you love me. And that hurts me so much, because there you were, sitting at home, like the best girlfriend in the world, because you trusted me. You had no idea the things I done to you, you trusted me and loved me and...._

He looked at the words on the page. It was no use. He had to tell her to her face. He couldn't give it in a letter. Still, having nothing else to do, he tried one last time.

_Hermione._

_I haven't been completely honest with you. Actually, I haven't been honest at all. There's no other way to say it but to say it straight. Hermione, I cheated on you. I hate to admit it, but I did. You have no idea how much I regret it. But, worse of all, the thought of hurting you is worse. I hope you can respect the fact that I'm telling you this. But, there's more. Hermione...she's pregnant. She's pregnant with my baby. I hate to admit that you were, even for a tiny fraction of time, second place in my thoughts. But I want you to know you mean more to me than she ever did. I know it's selfish, but I hope you can forgive me. I can't see any reason why you would, but I love you so much, Hermione. You're a part of me. I know now, this isn't going to make you want to stay. You'll never want to see me again, you'll want to hit me, scream at me, kick me. And I'm not saying I don't deserve any of that, because I do. Believe me, if I could turn back time..._

He stopped. Yeah, this was all the truth, but he had to tell her the truth to her face. He scrunched up this last letter and joined it to the small pile on the table. He noticed a few of the women behind the counter staring at him curiously now. He realised he hadn't even drank his coffee. Taking one more sip, and trying to keep a straight face, he gathered together the spare napkins and shoved them in his pocket. He walked up to the counter with his receipt, which the girl took, along with his money.

He walked out onto the street and shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun. He trudged back to the apartment and slowly climbed the stairs. Once more, he was standing outside his own door, too afraid to go in.

_Come on, you need to do this. _He told himself. _Be strong, _he thought. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the small gold handle and turned it. The door opened with a small click, to reveal everything as it normally was, jackets thrown onto pegs on the rack at the door, plates from breakfast still lying in the kitchen, crumbs around the toaster, ironing in a basket behind the sofa...and Hermione, smiling up at him with a book in her hand, completely unaware of the turmoil he was about to set upon the atmosphere.

"Hey! What's made you so late? Did you go out with Ron?" She asked half-heartedly.

"Um no. I went for a walk." He said, closing the door slowly and making his way towards the sofas. Hermione smiled up at him once more and her eyes fell back to her book.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said, wringing his hands.

"Yeah?" She asked, still reading.

"I, um..." He began, unsure and terrified. She hadn't noticed as she was engrossed in her reading. He bent down and closed the book, gently trapping her hand at the page she was reading. She looked up.

"What?" She asked. So sweet, so innocent.

"Hermione...I...I have to tell you something." he said rubbing his hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing up to face him.

"Hermione..." He said, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah?" Her eyes lit up, ever-so-slightly. Running through her own mind were light, completely unrelated topics, but she didn't know that. _He sounds so serious, but is this one of his little tricks? One of those little games to make me even more surprised because I'm not expecting it? Oh my god! _her stomach flipped. _He's going to propose! _She tried to stop herself from grinning. _No, don't...it might not be. Don't get so exci...Lavender and Ginny will be the bridesmaids! Ron will be the best man! I'll look gorgeous in a big white dress and Harry, Harry..._She snapped back to reality as he started talking again.

"What?" He asked, looking at her confused. She was smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Go on." She said, suppressing the smile and putting on a serious, concerned face.

"Hermione...I love you with all my heart..."

"I love you too!" She interrupted, squeezing his hands.

"No, listen." He said, dropping her hands and putting his hands on her elbows, pinning her arms gently to her sides, trying to ignore her facial expressions. "Hermione, I...I made a...mistake. I tried, I tried so hard to put it behind me and make a fresh start, but I hate lying to you..."

"What?" She asked, forehead furrowed.

Harry sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, Hermione. I...I...I cheated on you." He said quietly.

"Oh." She said, heart sinking to her feet. "Oh..."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't lie to you any longe..."

"Harry. When was this?"

"A...A few months ago."

Hermione stared at him, obviously deep in thought. "Well...I'm glad you had the courage to admit it to me. You said you've put it behind you, and you've admitted it."

"Wait." Harry said. "What?"

"I love you so much. I have been insanely in love with you for too many years now. I don't want to loose all that. I'm prepared to forgive you."

"No, Hermione."

"Harry, I love y..."

"Don't say that." He said, looking to the ground.

"Harry..."

"Hermione, there's more." He said, voice croaking slightly.

"More?" She asked, meeting his eyes, which he quickly dropped again.

"She...she...She's pregnant." He said, bring his eyes back up to meet hers briefly.

Hermione was speechless. "I...uh...preg...Har...M...Who? What?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Get out." She said quietly, falling back onto the couch.

"Hermione..." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed at his touch.

"Get out." She repeated, in the same tone of voice. He walked away slowly, unsure. "GET OUT!" She yelled.

He walked towards the door and, with one look at her, closed it shut. He leant against the door and looked at the ceiling. He could hear her. She was crying, wailing into a pillow by the muffled sound of it. The sound made his whole body cringe inwards. He scrunched his eyes and stared at the light on the wall. He closed his eyes as a tear escaped his eye and chased down his cheek. He had always hated seeing her cry, it really cut him up, but it was worse now. He wasn't there to hug her and kiss her and tell her it would be ok, because it wouldn't. Because he had caused those tears.


	12. Losing

**Chapter 12**

Harry sank to the floor, head leaning back against the door. He pictured Hermione sitting inside. Her sobs had quietened, and he could barely hear them anymore. After a while, he didn't know how long, he turned, still sitting and called through the door.

"Hermione?" He called tentatively.

No reply, but he knew she could hear him.

"Hermione...I know these words aren't what you want to hear right now, but I'm sorry. Believe me, I am. I know right now you probably..." he sighed "You probably don't want to speak to me ever again, or you'll want to kick and punch me and scream at me...and I'm not saying I don't deserve it....I just....Hermione?"

Still no reply. He sank further down again, and more tears escaped his cheeks. He didn't know what he was going to do without her. He wanted to tell her that, but he knew that she wasn't going to listen to anything he said. "Hermione." He repeated in a whisper, more to himself. "Hermione."

He was startled when the door opened behind him and he spun round on his knees.

"Harry..." She started, but Harry had lost it by then. He put his hands on her waist and looked up at her.

"Hermione, I love you. I can't survive without you..."

"Get off me. Go. Go to Ron's...go wherever...just get out!" She said, batting him away, trying desperately not to crying in front of him.

"Please don't do this to me." Harry wept, clinging closer to her, hugging her waist, ignoring her desperate swipes at him.

"No, Harry." She said. Despite herself, she found that she was hugging him into her stomach. They stood like that for quite a few minutes, Harry grabbing onto her waist and resting his head on her stomach, not wanting to let go; Hermione hugging his head into her, occasionally swatting at him.

"Harry, no." She said, suddenly re-gaining herself and pushing him off, grabbing at his arms as they reached for her again.

"Hermione..." Harry started, but he knew it was hopeless. Reluctantly, he shakily got to his feet, looked her in the eye, and slowly turned away from her, looking back once, as she was shutting the door. He was walking away from his whole life. Hermione was his life. He remembered her words..."_Got to Ron's"_. Sure, Ron was his best friend...but this was different. This was Ginny. But there was nowhere else. He needed Ron right now more than ever, but he had too much pride to tell him what an idiot he had been. He shook his head. Pride? He wasn't sure he had any anymore.

Not long later, he was approaching Ron's house. Reluctantly, he knocked the back door. A few minutes later, Molly answered.

"Harry!" She said, smiling and ushering him in. "You know you don't need to wait to come in!" She said, looking slightly puzzled.

"Yeah...I..." But Molly's hospitality and friendliness just increased Harry's guilt. Tears began flowing from his eyes.

"Harry!" She said, enveloping him in her arms. "What's up?"

"I....I...I'm so stupid." Was all he managed.

"What's happened? Have you fallen out with Hermione?" She said, searching for clues in his face.

The mention of her name only caused more tears. He was uncomfortable. Partly because he was crying in front of her, and partly because of....Ginny. He pulled away from her.

"I'll go and get Ron, shall I?" She asked, looking intently at him.

Harry nodded feebly in answer.

"Well, okay, but if you need anything..."

"Thanks." He said.

"You take a seat in the kitchen, dear." She said with a smile and put on the kettle before disappearing upstairs.

A few minutes later, Ron came down the stairs.

"Harry...?" He asked, approaching him. "What's happened? Mum said..."

"Ron, I've been such an idiot." Was all he managed, before folding his arms on the table and burying his head in them.

"Come on...what happened? Is this about Hermione?...Did you, um, have a fight?" Ron asked, trying his best to be supportive.

"I've been the worst possible....I mean...I've done...She's....I love her so much, Ron, and I've just lost her forever."

Ron just looked at him expectantly. "What are you saying? You didn't...cheat...on her? You wouldn't...would you?" He laughed nervously at the suggestion.

Harry sighed. "Yes," Before collapsing in tears again.

"Oh Harry." Was all Ron could say. He put his arm around him.

"There's more." Harry croaked, trying to dry his cheeks.

"What?" Ron asked cautiously.

"She's...I got..." He sighed once more. "She's pregnant."

"Who, Hermione?"

"No...The...the other girl."

"That's bad, mate."

"I KNOW THAT." Harry yelled.

"Sorry." He said. "Um...do you want some tea?" He said, cursing himself internally for sounding like his mother.

"No." Harry breathed. He hated that he was even being comforted by Ron...when there was worse to come. When Ron was so oblivious. He was trying his best to help.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend...a terrible person...and a terrible friend." He said, staring at his hands.

"A terrible friend?" Ron was curious at the comment. He brought over the teas which he had made simply to give him something to do.

Harry didn't answer. They sat in silence for a while, ignoring the tea.

"So...who was the girl?" Ron asked into the silence.

Harry's head jerked up. "Um..."

At that point, Ginny walked into the kitchen, and abruptly turned on her heel and disappeared again when she saw Harry and Ron.

"Seriously, that girl has been acting so strange lately. Any mention of you and she's been all..." He stopped and stared at Harry.

Harry's heart sank. Ron had guessed.

"Ron..." He started, but Ron had started to speak at the same time.

"Does she know who the girl is? She knows, doesn't she!"

A wave of relief washed over him. He realised Ron was still staring at him waiting for an answer. This was even harder than the confrontation with Hermione earlier.

"Ron..." He said, taking a deep breath. "I...I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"The girl..."

"Yeah?"

"It was...It is...Ginny." He added under his breath.

"What?" Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"My sister?"

"Yes..."

"You and Ginny...Ginny...SHE'S PREGNANT?" He yelled.

"Yeah." Harry said, feeling smaller by the minute.

At that moment, Fred came wandering down the stairs. "Who's pregnant?" He said, light-heartedly.

Ron ignored him. "AND IT'S YOURS?" He yelled again, standing up, knocking his chair down behind him.

"Yes." Harry replied feebly.

"MY SISTER GINNY?"

"Yes."

"Ginny?" Fred asked, approaching them, just as George entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" George asked, joining his twin.

"Pregnant?" Fred repeated, looking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"MUM!" Ron yelled. "GINNY!"

Harry sank even lower into his seat when Molly came back downstairs, accompanied by a terrified looking Ginny.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, looking around the room, from Ron's face, bright-red with anger...to the twin's startled expressions...to Harry.

"GINNY'S PREGNANT." He yelled. All eyes turned to Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"Pregnant?"

"Who?"

"Oh dear."

"Wow."

"IT'S HARRY'S."

The whole room fell silent. All eyes were now focused on Harry.

"Ron..." Harry started. Ginny had dropped to the floor, crying, comforted by her mother.

"When did this happen?" George cut in, hardly daring to believe it.

"I...umm...a few months ago." Harry answered honestly.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Ron yelled. "GET OUT!"

Harry turned to the rest of the Weasleys. Molly's eyes were closed, hugging a weeping Ginny. The twins were both looking down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Harry slowly got up from his seat and walked out, closing the back door with a click. He heard some yells from behind the door once he was outside, which made him cringe once more. His mind was numb...he had to walk. He didn't know where too, his feet just moved, almost independently from the rest of his body. He soon found himself in a graveyard. It wasn't raining, but the clouds overhead were dark grey. He spotted a bench, and he fell down into it. There was a metal bin beside it, filled dead flowers. He scanned the deserted graveyard. A drop of water landed on his arm. He looked up. The clouds had burst and rain was falling, lightly at first, then heavier and heavier.

"_One stupid mistake._" He thought. _"One stupid mistake, and my whole life is over. Hermione's left me, I can't survive without her. I've hurt her in the most unimaginable way...Ron will never speak to me again...Ginny will have to live with this for the rest of her life..." _He sighed and brought his legs up so that he was lying on his side on the wet bench. Tears merged with the rain on his face as he realised his losses. "_And I've lost the Weasleys...the only family I have ever had."_

He lay on that bench for a length of time he could not comprehend. The sky soon became black as night fell, and the rain only seemed to get heavier. He could not stop crying. One stupid mistake ruined his whole life. Why? Why did he have to...why...? But there were too many questions and not enough answers. The only thing he knew was that he was the one to blame. He had lost himself the only girl he would ever love...he's lost his best friend...and he had lost his family..._again_.


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter 13**

After Harry had left, Hermione had slammed the door shut and collapsed into the couch, tears flowing down her face. She tried not to cry. Ever since she was a little girl, she always swore to herself she wouldn't cry over a man who treated her bad in the slightest way, her mother had taught her that. But this wasn't some random guy, this was Harry. Harry Potter. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her life-partner. Never, in a million years would she ever consider the fact that Harry would mistreat her...the thought, even now, made her cringe. Who was this girl? What did she have that she didn't? What did she do to Harry to make him cheat? He wasn't that type of person. He had suffered too many losses in his life, and he had suffered a tough childhood. He never, ever took anything for granted. He cherished life, and cherished his friends. She always thought he'd cherished his girlfriends too...

Toby came trotting into the living room from the bedroom, where he had hid when Harry and Hermione were arguing. It was like he just...knew. He jumped up beside Hermione and onto her lap, leaning onto her shoulder like a baby. Hermione put her arm round and stroked his back as he rested his head on her shoulder. She couldn't stop the tears then. Toby moved his head further into her neck, and licked a few of the tears from her cheek. This made her smile slightly and she tossed her head back on the couch and let out a shaky sigh.

----

Meanwhile, at The Burrow, all present Weasleys were still gathered in the kitchen, the mutual air of shock, confusion and denial filling the room. The twins had sunk to the floor, and Molly was still comforting a sobbing Ginny. No-one knew what to say. There was so much to say, so many words, so much anger. But no-one could voice anything. Ron, still seething with anger, flopped back down into his chair and let his head flop onto the table. It was a long time before anyone spoke. Slowly, Ron raised his head and stared at Ginny with empty eyes. She raised her eyes up to his cautiously.

"How could you." He said, steadily. Each word was sharp and clear.

"Ron." She half-whispered.

"How COULD YOU." He yelled and stormed out into the garden. No-one followed.

"Harry." Fred said, more to himself than anyone else. "Harry Potter." George just shook his head.

"Ginny, dear, when? Why?" Molly said, sitting up.

"I...I don't know, ok? I don't know." She replied quietly, voice quavering.

"And...The baby?" George asked, dropping his voice at the end.

"I...I just don't know. I can't think right now." Ginny replied, burying her face in her hands.

At that moment, the kitchen door was opened loudly. Ron came marching in and stood in the middle of the room, facing Ginny.

"Of course...you can't keep it." He shot.

Ginny just looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ron!" Molly frowned up at him.

"What? We can't expect her to keep the child of that bastard, can we?"

"Ron, Harry's your oldest friend!" Fred commented carefully.

"Friend? He is no friend of mine. And I will NOT be...uncle...to...to...Ginny, come on, I'll take you now and we can get rid of it."

"Ron!" She squealed and ran upstairs. Molly stood up and, glancing at Ron, followed her.

"That was out of order." George said, standing up.

"I don't care. It's the truth." Ron said, staring George straight in the eye.

"Look, mate, I know you're angry right now..." Fred said, standing too, and attempted to put his hand on his little brother's arm.

"Get. Off. Me." He said, swatting him away. He turned his back and stalked back out into the garden. The twins shared a glance. They both closed their eyes slowly and shook their heads. Opening their eyes, they looked at each other.

"What about Hermione." They both said together.

----

Hermione was curled up on the sofa. The tears had stopped a while ago, and now she was just staring into space, absent-mindedly stroking Toby, who was curled up beside her. She could still smell him in the house. Everywhere she looked reminded her of him. After all, it was his apartment originally. Her eyes would occasionally catch a possession of his...the shoes lying by the radiator, the photograph of the Weasleys on the mantelpiece. She stood up and looked at the other photographs. Most were of her and Harry...smiling, hugging, holding hands...just being 'together'. There was one photograph of their last day at Hogwarts. She remembered that day fondly. They had, first, gone to the library for one last look around ("For Hermione!" Ron had said.) Then the three of them had ran down to the lake and sat at its banks for the last time. In the picture, they were leaning against their favourite tree, Hermione in the middle, her head on Harry's shoulder. They were all smiling, with happy tears in their eyes. Harry's hand was running through her hair. They were so happy that day. She sighed as she noticed the picture beside it, of Harry and her again, kissing and laughing as they danced about. It was at her birthday last year. Memories floating in her head, she lay back down on the couch. She wondered where he was now. Probably at Ron's. The Burrow was their second home. The Weasleys were the only family Harry had, really, except for Hermione.

She was startled by a knock at the door. Wiping her dry cheeks just in case, she went over to the door. She was a little surprised to see Fred and George standing on the other side.

"Oh...umm...hi..." She started, but they had lunged at her, wrapping their arms around her before she could finish expressing her surprise.

"You heard," was all she said, as she buried herself into Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah." George in." Hermione said, breaking free and standing back to let them in.

She walked back to the sofas and sat down. "Umm...have a seat." She said, offering her hand to the sofa opposite her.

They sat down beside her.

"How...umm...how are you?" George asked, immediately regretting it.

"I really don't know." Hermione replied honestly with a half-hearted smile. "I take it H...he...was at yours then?"

"Umm yeah, yeah he was. Not for long though." Fred answered.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him confused, but trying not to show she cared.

"Well, obviously, he got talking to Ron, and...and a big argument sort of erupted among everyone and...Ron told him to leave." George said uneasily.

Hermione looked at him even more puzzled. "Why...why was there a fight?"

Fred and George looked at each other and immediately registered that she clearly didn't know that it was Ginny.

"Umm...did Harry mention...who...she...was?" Fred asked.

"Oh. He didn't." She realised she hadn't even thought about that yet.

"Hermione, we really didn't want to be the ones to tell you this but..." George began.

"You know who it is." she answered. "Tell me!"

"Well..."

"Tell Me!" She yelled. "Please. Who is she?"

"Umm...it was...well..." George started.

"Ginny." Fred finished.

There was a long pause which, to the twins seemed like a decade. To Hermione, it seemed like a centaury. Slowly the name sunk in.

"Ginny?" She asked, shaking her head unbelieving.

"Yes." Fred whispered.

"Ginny? As in your little sister Ginny? As in Ginny Weasley?" She inquired, emotions rising inside her.

"Yes." Fred repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder, waiting for the real reaction. It soon erupted.

"Ginny! Ginny!" She yelled incredulously. "I...whoa...that little...I mean...HIM!...I mean...Oh GOD!" She brought her hands to her face.

The twins remained silent but each put an arm around her. They sat that way for quite a while, with Hermione taking turns at either crying or yelling in anger.

"Ginny...she...she's my friend...she's your sister...and...umm...what's she going to do...you know, about...the..." she took a deep breath and whispered her last word, "baby."

"I don't think she knows. Ron was yelling at her to get an abortion, but I don't know, I don't think Ginny would ever do that. But, under these circumstances." George told her.

Hermione's frame of mind changed then. She had been angry at first, sure, that she, Ginny Weasley, was carrying Harry's child, and that she was the reason that her whole world had just collapsed...but now she sympathised with her. She actually felt sorry for her. Being a girl, she had always dreaded being in that situation herself, pregnant without a father around...or would he be? But it's the whole situation. It was just...too much to think about.

"I want to see Ginny." Hermione announced.

"Are...are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes. Can you take me now?"

---

Not long later, Hermione and the twins were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow. It was empty now, but the scene of earlier was still fresh in Fred and George's minds. It was 11pm.

"Wait here." George said, disappearing upstairs while Fred stayed with Hermione, giving her a quick hug.

"Good luck." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." She smiled back, and turned to the stairs as Ginny came slowly down, accompanied by George. She looked shyly at Hermione, then at the floor.

"We'll go, but we'll just be upstairs if you need us." Fred assured, as he took George's arm and left.

"Um...hey." Hermione said.

"Hey."

She couldn't bear it any longer. Ginny looked so small and helpless. Hermione ran over to her and embraced her tightly, much to the surprise of Ginny.

"What? Umm..." Ginny started, but she realised she was hugging her back, clinging to Hermione tightly. But she suddenly came to her senses, and an overwhelming flood of guilt washed over her, and she pulled away.

"Umm...sit down?" Ginny offered, taking a seat at the table herself. "Why...why are you here, Hermione?"

"I had to see you, I guess." Hermione replied. But now that she was here, she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Aren't...aren't you mad at me? I...I thought you'd hate me." The red-haired girl asked sheepishly.

"Why would I be mad with you? It's that cheating bastard I'm angry with."

"Hermione...don't say that about him."

"I've every right! Don't go standing up for him!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione...I think you've got the wrong idea about things..." Ginny started.

"Like what?"

"Harry loves you. Even when...when...every time I was with him...it was clearly just lust. I knew he was thinking about you all the time. And the guilt on his face afterwards...it was incredible. He loves you so much." Ginny pleaded.

"Loves me? Oh yeah. He loves me soooo much that he cheats on me and...gets you pregnant? and...wait a minute..._every _time you were together? How long did this go on for?" she asked.

Ginny cringed inwardly. "Umm...oh...it was a while...But it all stopped a few months ago. He finished it with me because he wanted to start afresh with you."

"How considerate." Hermione snapped. "But it was too late, wasn't it. He'd already screwed up all our lives."

"Hermione I don't want you to put all your anger at him. It's me you should hate." Ginny said.

"You? Well...it takes two to tango..." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes. But...I want you to know that it was all me." she took a deep breath. "Harry was always...he never really wanted to do this...but I was pushy. You see...ever since he and Ron became friends in their first year, I was obsessed with Harry. He...he was a celebrity, but he was so...so _normal_, and he hated his fame. Then he saved me in second year...and you...you were always there. You were always that other best friend, and I envied you so much. You had Harry. Even before you started going out, you were best friends, and you had him. And I was so jealous. And it was all because of Harry. Sure, I got over it as I matured through Hogwarts, and you and Harry became more serious...and that's when we became friends. I've never had many friends, and most of them are male, so you were my one close female friend, and I'd never dream of hurting you, Hermione..."

"But you did." Hermione said blankly, staring at the table.

"I know I did. I guess...well, you two were getting so serious, my childhood feelings came back on me, and I just kept thinking I'd missed my chance completely. That you and Harry were going to go off and get married and spend the rest of your lives together, and I'd never even get a chance. So I took my one shot. I regret it now, of course, because it was worthless. I had waited too long for him to become single again, so I took him from you, and it was completely worthless...because he was in love with you the whole time, and he always will be, Hermione. I could never imagine him loving anyone else."

Ginny looked up from her speech to find Hermione staring at her in amazement.

"I cannot believe you. I can't believe I cared so much to come over here. I had no idea." She said, shaking her head and standing up, pushing the chair back with a scrape. She ambled to the door and was gone. Ginny watched the door close behind her, and folded her arms on the table, laying her head down on them, a few tears dripping from her cheeks.


	14. Dancing with Danger

**Chapter 14**

_A/N…Apologies this update is so late. October-February. Wow. But no fret, here it is, long-awaited…chapter 14. Confessions…_

Harry opened his eyes with a start, clothes damp with rain, hair wet, hands and face freezing. Confused, he sat up. His head was pounding as everything flooded back to him. He ran his hands through his hair and stretched out his stiff legs. He had no idea how long he had been out there. He glanced at his watch, it was 3pm. Confused, he got up and ambled towards the entrance gates of the graveyard. Smirking at the irony, he stumbled on to the main street, passing a cash machine. He had his muggle bank card in his pocket. Shoving in his card and typing in his pin number, he looked at the digits on the screen. He had planned to surprise Hermione with that money, she didn't know he still had a muggle bank account. He wanted to surprise her...maybe with a holiday...a ring...all that was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes tight as he took out quite a bit of money. He wouldn't be needing it for Hermione now. 

He felt like the lowest man on earth. He'd totally ruined his chances with Hermione, the only woman he'd ever love...what was the point anymore? He strolled into the nearest muggle pub and got a beer. Sitting in a quiet corner of the small pub, he sipped the drink mournfully. How had he ended up like this? All alone, with absolutely no-one in the world, sipping beer in a pub like an alcoholic? He shook his head as he took another gulp. Not caring anymore. He almost thought it was funny that he thought he had had a hard life as a kid. He'd much rather be stuck with the bullying Dursleys than be in this mess. Any day. 

The hours rolled by, and it was getting harder and harder to act sober when ordering more alcohol, and the barman was looking at him funnily as he ordered yet another drink at 10pm. 

"I think you've had enough, mate." The bartender said. 

"Nonsense...just...one more, please...it's all I've got..." Harry drawled. 

"One more." The bartender sighed. "Then I think you'd better be going home." 

"Home?" Harry snorted, grabbing the drink, and leaving his money on the counter, staggering back to his solitary seat, spilling a little on his hand. 

After finishing that one, the bartender gave him a pointed look. 

"Ok, ok...I'm going." Harry slurred, staggering towards the door. Once he was outside, the cool night air felt fresh against his face, as he staggered down the street, no idea where he was going. He still didn't feel drunk enough. The pain was still there. The only 'solution' he could think of was more alcohol. 

He heard music coming from one building, a club he had heard about, but had never been in, he wasn't the clubbing sort of person, but they sold alcohol, so he walked in, with a suspicious glance from the bouncer, but he wasn't stopped. He walked straight to the bar and ordered a drink, sitting at one of the bar stools, head in his hands. The bartender served him and he gave her the money. 

"You look a bit down, son, cheer up!" She smiled, before moving on to the next customer. "Hey, what can I get you?" 

Harry groaned and looked around the club. There were people dancing in a section to the left, and booths lining the right. The music was blaring, and there was just a sea of people bobbing up and down to the music. That, combined with the flashing lights and music, started to make him a bit dizzy. He turned back to the bar and took another sip. A girl came up to the bar and ordered a drink. He couldn't help but notice her. Her hair was white blonde, and she was pretty tanned. She was wearing leather trousers and a very tight, low-cut top. Her chest was very prominent, and he couldn't help but stare while she was ordering her drink. While she waited, she noticed him staring. 

"Like what you see, kid?" She laughed, with a wink. 

"Erm..." Harry stammered. He had never been good at this kind of thing, even with a drink. 

The girl just laughed and started bobbing at the bar, like she couldn't stop dancing, she looked like she was having loads of fun. That half depressed Harry, and half excited him. She paid for her drink and left, brushing past Harry as she left, laughing and dancing all the way. 

He watched her go and sighed. He turned back to the bartender and ordered a shot. He was going to need one in a place like this. He downed it quickly and realised he had to go to the toilet. Groaning as he stood up, he wearily staggered to the gents, which was adjacent to the bar. 

When he came out, and started to head back to his seat, a girl danced up to him, shaking herself all over the place to the fast music, hands in the air. 

"Woah..." Harry said, startled. The girl just smiled and stuck her tongue between her lips and raised her eyebrows. She put her hands on his waist and moved them, making him dance. He soon got into the swing of things, as she led him to the dance floor. Bearing in mind he had never been in a club before, and had no idea how to dance, the alcohol seemed to help him out there, as he started swaying like crazy, under the lead of the girl. Something about this girl was enticing. She had short, messy brown hair, sort of like Hermione's, but shorter. Her eyes were alive, and the deepest brown Harry had ever seen. She kept licking her lips as she grinded against him. He had to admit he was feeling quite horny by now. Probably something to do with the alcohol too. Or maybe the girl's clothes. He looked down, she was wearing the shortest denim mini-skirt he had ever seen, with amazing legs coming out from beneath it. Like the first girl at the bar, she, too was wearing a tight halter neck top, and her chest was almost spilling out. 

The girl leaned forward, still grinding against him, and kissed him. This shocked Harry...he had only kissed a few girls in his time, but he had at least known them before-hand, and he preferred to be going out with a girl before anything like that. But, of course, he had been drinking all day, and it was now nearing 11.30, so he kissed her back fiercely, tongues going wild. Her hands were running through his hair, and his hands were on her back. His hands started roaming, and found their way to her breast. Normally, he would have panicked and apologised profusely if this happened. He half expected her to slap him, but instead he felt her hands roaming...to the front of his jeans. This surprised him and he pulled back and looked at her. 

She just smiled and continued dancing, as if nothing had happened. The only sober part of his brain left was shocked by this. She leaned forward and shouted in his ear that she would be back in a moment. He stayed, leaning against a post in the middle of the dance floor, too drunk to even attempt to move anywhere. She came back a few minutes later with two drinks in her hands. 

"What's this?" He shouted at her, taking the glass from her. 

"It's a double." She laughed, downing her's in one gulp. 

The only sober part of his brain was soon gone, as he began dancing again. 

She leaned over towards his ear, hand roaming again. 

"Hey, wanna go somewhere?" She drawled in his ear, sounding quite drunk. 

"Sure." Harry beamed. All that dancing had made him really horny, and all thoughts of Ginny, Hermione and Ron were out of his head as he followed the girl away from the dance floor and out of the club. 

He didn't know where they were going. He wasn't even sure she knew, until she violently dragged him into an alleyway and started kissing him roughly again, hands roaming like crazy. Harry kissed back and his hands reached for her top, exploring every inch of her breasts through her top. He had never been this drunk in his life. 

But something sensible kicked in, and in a snap he thought _What the hell are you doing?_, and he pulled away from the girl, snapping his hands down by his waist. 

"What's the matter, doll?" The girl drawled, trying to kiss him again, but he pulled her away, and looked at her smeared lipstick. 

That was the moment. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell to the ground, sobbing. The poor girl looked so confused, but she stumbled down beside him, still drunk. 

"Hey...what...?" She asked, leaning over him, very confused. 

"I'm so stupid..." Harry drawled, swaying slightly where he was seated. 

"What? Because of me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean...god, I thought you looked young." She said hitting her forehead and standing up. 

"No, not you...I just...I was so stupid...and then my girlfriend..." He sobbed, "My girlfriend...oh god I love her so much...but she's not my girlfriend anymore, is she, all because of...Ginny...no, not because of Ginny, she's nice and...nice...It's me...It's all my fault." 

The girl sighed and wobbly sat back down. 

"You have a girlfriend? What were you doing in a club with me? You know, you can't go putting your hands here when you have a girlfriend, mister!" She laughed, putting her hands on her own chest. 

"No...she...I slept with Ron's sister...and god I'm so stupid...and now she's never going to forgive me, and I've lost everyone, and...I'm so sorry...erm...what was your name?" Harry drawled. 

"Cindy." The girl sighed. 

"I'm sorry...oh god, I didn't even know your name." Harry started sobbing again. 

"Oh, god, why always me?" Cindy said to herself, looking up at the dark night sky. "Look, do you love this girl...this...your girlfriend, like?" 

"Of course I fucking love her." Harry yelled, through tears. 

"Well...tell her that." 

"Don't you think I've tried, she won't have me back anyway...I'm just a stupid kid, and she's all stubborn, and...then there's Ron, he's not talking to me either." 

"He'll get over it. You just slept with his sister. Worse things have happened, mate. Unless...she wasn't a kid was she?" Cindy asked, worried. "Of course not." Harry whimpered. 

"Good. So...from what I see..." The girl said, hands on her knees "You love this girl...just say sorry. Beg. I dunno. You can't go out pulling other girls if you just break down and cry all the time, it's not attractive honey. It's like you're a big baby." The girl said, letting her head fall back against the wall. 

"I can't she'll never, ever, ever...I don't know, I mean...I don't know what I mean...how much have I had to drink, I think..." Harry babbled on. 

"Look. Shut up, you're giving me a hangover already." Cindy growled. "Go phone her. Right now. Phone her and say sorry. Then maybe you'll have somewhere to sleep tonight, that isn't some stranger's bed that you'll regret in the morning because it will make it all worse. Now," she said, fumbling in her bag, eventually getting her mobile phone. "I have no money in this. But go to that payphone, phone her right now." 

She looked like that speech had taken a lot out of her, and she lay back against the wall again, hands on her head. 

"Ok." Harry agreed. He was too drunk to think sensibly at all. 

He fumbled about in his pocket for some change, and he crawled to the phone box across the street. Clambering inside, he dialled what he thought was her number, but he just got an error tone. He'd dialled the wrong number. 

"God damnit, Harry!" He yelled in exasperation, as, with fresh tears in his eyes, he tried stabbing out a few more numbers, before he finally got it right. 

"Hello?" Hermione's voice came through the phone. It sounded like she was still awake. It wasn't like her, she was usually in bed quite early, reading. 

"Hermione." Harry slurred. 

"Harry? I don't want to talk to you...are...are you drunk?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm...I don't know. All I know is...Cindy...she's really nice...I talked, and I...I was all wet...and there was a graveyard...and then I went and found this nice girl...and...what I'm trying to say is..." 

"Another girl? You get over me that quickly, Harry?" Hermione said, he could hear the tears welling up in her voice. 

"No, no, she made me see clearly...Hermione...I love you. Nothing happened...I love you so much please let me come home. I love you." Harry spieled. 

"I won't talk to you when you're like this. Goodbye." She snapped, and hung up. 

"Damnit!" Harry yelled, clumsily slamming the phone down. He ran back out, where Cindy was waiting. 

"Damn you...I'm going...I don't know where...I'll just...go...and...yeah...Stupid Hermione "Harry are you drunk" drunk!" Harry mocked, staggering away. 

"Wait." Cindy said, grabbing his arm. She wasn't as drunk as him, and was worried about him now, she was involved, and she had the feeling he had nowhere to go. 

"Lemmego." 

"No. Come back to mine. You're too drunk, you need to be somewhere safe. I'll take you home." She hiccupped. 

"No. You've ruined everything again for me...I need to...I just need to lie down..." Harry said, sitting down on the pavement. 

"Come on, Harry. Please. I'll put you on my sofa, come on." She said, helping him back to his feet, and he started crying again. 

"Come on." She said, helping him walk. 

- 

Ginny slammed her hand on her alarm as it rang that morning. She hadn't slept at all. She hated family fights, but now the whole family was fighting...and it was all because of her. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up and got dressed, dreading the breakfast table. 

After dragging out dressing as long as possible, she made her way downstairs, heart racing. She sat down at the silent table, between George and her mother. George put his arm around her and gave her a brief squeeze as she sat down. She just felt so guilty. 

"Morning, dear." Molly smiled, though her smile wasn't as warm as usual. "Toast?" 

"Yea, please." Ginny said quietly, eyes down from the rest of her family. 

It was an agonising breakfast. Clearly no-one was ready to talk about the situation so early. 

"I'm going out." Ginny said, standing up. She couldn't take any more. "Just going for a walk." She added, making for the door, putting on her jacket and shoes. 

No-one said anything, except from a quick "Button your jacket, its cold out." From Molly. 

Her head was still swimming, as the fresh morning air hit her. Tears formed in her eyes, but only from the cold, and she wiped them away, still walking. She turned into a quiet street. It was still quite early, so hardly anyone was about. She spotted the graveyard, and strolled into it. That had always been her favourite thing when she was a child, to walk through the graveyard whenever she felt upset, and she always walked out feeling a bit better, a reminder that any problem she had wasn't as bad as all these deaths she read on gravestones. Somehow she didn't think it would have the same effect today. 

Instead of walking, she sat on the bench. She watched an old lady walk in and lay flowers at a grave at the opposite end, and she watched her leave again. She thought about Hermione, and how she must be feeling. She thought about Ron, and the look of hatred in his eyes...she thought about Harry. 

Sighing, she walked back out of the big black gates, and onto the main street. 

Approaching the end of the street, she saw a door opening, and someone leaving. She squinted. It was Harry. 

Harry was leaving someone else's house...she didn't know whose it was. Then she saw the girl. The girl was dressed in just a robe. She smiled at him and he left, she closed the door behind him. 

Ginny's heart stopped in her chest, and she darted into an alleyway so that he wouldn't see her. 

"Harry." She breathed angrily under her breath. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched him running his hands through his hair. "Bastard." She muttered. "Complete...BASTARD!" She yelled. 

Harry stopped and looked right at her. She froze. 


End file.
